


Give All To Love

by StarFromPhoenix



Series: More Myself Than I Am [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFromPhoenix/pseuds/StarFromPhoenix
Summary: I've decided to flip the script!Elio is a foreign exchange student from Italy who is staying with a family in California during his senior year of high school. He meets their son, Oliver, and romance ensues! The story is set in modern day.Please don't repost my work without my permission :)I don't own these characters, they own me:)The title of my series: "More Myself Than I Am" comes from a quote from Wuthering Heights, which was referred to in the book:"He is more myself than I am, whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."





	1. Un Suspiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies and welcome to Part Six of my little series! I’m so glad you’re all still with me. 
> 
> I know some of you also read my other work and I have a scene here that’s really similar with Sun and Stars but it’s because I love the idea and the way it flows... this scene also has a very different ending than the other one =P
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments are ALWAYS welcomed! I love each and everyone one of them <3

The Friday after Halloween when Oliver picked me up at school he was in his SUV. I climbed in and before I could ask him where his Audi was he asked me how much homework I had. 

“Amazingly, practically none!” I said.

“Good because we’re going to The Beach House,” he said smiling.

“You have a beach house? Why?” I asked confused. 

He laughed. “It’s not that kind of beach house,” he said.

I assumed the SUV had something to do with whatever he had planned for us at the beach house. We drove into Santa Barbara and parked in front of a store. We got out and saw the name of it: Surf N Wear Beach House.

“It is now November and it is time we catch some waves,” he said. 

I smiled at him and rubbed my palms together as we walked into the store. He smiled at me and I knew he saw how excited I was.

We walked in. “Ok, so you’re gonna need to get you a couple of wet suits, and a surfboard,” he said.

I looked at him. “I understand I need a wetsuit but you don’t have to get me a surf board. I can borrow one of yours,” I said.

“No you can’t,” he said smiling.

“Why? You don’t wanna share with me?” I asked and made a sad face, sticking my bottom lip out.

“Baby I’d share anything with you, but surfboards go along with a person’s weight,” he said with a smile. “Not only am I like a foot taller than you, but I’m about 70 lbs heavier than you if not more,” he said laughing.

I punched his shoulder as we walked in. “You are not a foot taller!” I said furrowing my brow and smiling. “I’m 5’10 so you’re only half a damn foot taller than me.”

He laughed. “How much do you weigh? 150? I’m 220,” He said with a beautiful smile on his face.

“155,” I said chuckling.

“And I adore every single ounce of you,” he said softly. I smiled.

We grabbed me a black and a navy blue wet suit. We then started looking at boards.

One of the guys that worked the store came to help us. I was amazed at how huge the boards actually were in real life. Oliver just told me to pick a board I liked. I nodded and after looking around I decided on a white board with bright blue rails.

Once Oliver paid for everything a couple of the guys from the store helped us put the board on top of the car. We thanked them and I saw we were driving towards his house.

“I’ve moved all my surfing stuff to my house,” he said. “Call my dad, let him know we’re on our way.”

I obliged. Once we got to his house we went into the garage were he had all his surfboards on racks on the wall. He added mine to his collection. I saw the size difference.

“Oh! Ha ha! I guess I couldn’t borrow one of yours,” I said.

Hugh walked into the garage and saw my surfboard.

“Oliver started surfing at ten,” Hugh said. “He was a natural.”I smiled at Oliver. 

“My dad taught me to surf,” he said. “Dad you should come out with us tomorrow morning,”

Oliver told him. 

Hugh laughed and shook his head. “Thank you son but I’ll pass. At my age a wipeout can mean a broken hip!” He chuckled. “Plus, you and Elio need your time together. Which reminds me,” he turned to us. “Hey listen, sometimes in early December I’m having dinner with a potential client and his spouse. I’d really like it if you two could come along.” He said. “I know it’s super early in advance but I thought I’d make a date now, to make sure you have time!” He chuckled.

I glanced at Oliver. Oliver put his arm round my neck and smiled. “That depends,” he said. “Where are you taking us?”

Hugh laughed. “I plan to call Mastro’s and make a reservation. So either I’ll be making a reservation for three or five,” he said.

“Mastro’s? Oh yeah, we’re going with you dad!” Oliver turned to me, “That place is amazing.” 

We walked out of the garage and chatted a bit more. We hugged Hugh and started making our way to Kat’s home.

We arrived close to 5 pm and we saw Rose come out of the kitchen. “Well, I’m glad you two are here. I thought I was cooking for no one!” She said.

“Where’s Kat?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know!” Rose said. “She didn’t say she wouldn’t be here but I haven’t seen her.”

Oliver and I sat down in the kitchen counter and started having dinner. Oliver decided to text Kat only to find out she had ran into an old friend at the mall and she wouldn’t be home till late. He said ok.

We invited Rose to join us and she did. We finished eating and then went into the living room.

  

“I haven’t played anything for you in a while,” I said to him.

“My I make a request?” He asked me.

“Yes, please,” I said smiling at him. I was more than happy to play anything he wanted. I yearned for this. 

“Un Suspiro,” he said smiling.

“Ah... étude No. 3, of course,” I said softly. 

We heard Rose walk out of the kitchen. “Good night!” She said.

“Good night,” we called out. She left, closing the door behind her.

I smiled and walked over to the piano. He came over and stood beside it. “He dedicated the three études to his uncle,” I said smiling at him. “I love the arpeggios...” I walked over and sat down on the piano bench, ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at him, smiled and winked.

I started playing. I enjoyed playing Liszt. I loved his dramatic flair and how the emotion came and went in waves in his music. As I played I remembered the moments we spent together this summer. I let the music express all of it for me. My heart felt wonderful as emotions flowed through my arms and out of my fingers as I played. I relished in the simple melody amidst the flurry of the arpeggios of the song. It was like a calm center in the middle of a hurricane.

I was about halfway through the song, when I felt his hands on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and kept playing. I felt him sit beside me on the piano bench to my left. He was close but was careful not to get in my way as I continued. I felt him sway with me as I played and I couldn’t help but smile. This was heaven. The song slowed down as I approached the end and I opened my eyes and looked at him but I couldn’t read his expression. I had never quite seen that expression in his eyes before.

He took my face in his hands, my heart was racing. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. My lips ached as he pressed his lips hard against mine. I was surprised by his intensity. He pulled back and was panting. The look in his eyes made me hard.

He got up from the piano bench and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. We walked across the living room and ran up the stairs. He pulled me in his room. He shut his bedroom door and pushed me against it. He kissed me, pinning my body to the door as he unbutton my pants in a hurry. He pulled my pants and boxers down roughly, just to my thighs. He got on his knees and took me in his mouth.

I moaned as I grabbed his shoulders. His warm tongue and mouth sucked me so hard it almost hurt. He took so much of me in. I had never been deeper. I don’t know if I would have been able to stand if his large strong hands hadn’t been pressing me up against the door. He sucked me mercilessly. My whole body was shaking. I gripped his strong shoulders. It was so intense. I knew I couldn’t hold back much longer. I cried out as I came. I came so much. I grunted and moaned and clenched my teeth. He swallowed it all. I was panting and I felt sweat on my back and chest. He got up and I almost fell over, but his strong arms caught me. He chuckled and took me to the bed. He pulled my boxers and pants up.

I looked at him panting. I put my hands up through my hair. “Remind me to play you that song everyday for you,” I said laughing and closing my eyes. He chuckled, leaned down and kissed my lips.

 

After I was finally able to move I went to my room and changed into a long sleeved tee and sleep pants. I could tell it as getting cooler at nights.

I did the little homework I had on Oliver’s bed as he sat at his laptop typing away. When I was done I leaned back and watched him.

“So what made you do that earlier?” I asked with a smile.

He glanced at me sideways and smiled. “You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you and the sexy look on your face as you were playing,” he said grinning.

I stared at him, feeling butterflies in my stomach. “Sexy look on my face?” I asked.

“Yes,” He said. “Sexy as in the look you get right before I make you come,” he said smiling. 

Just with those words every nerve on my body came alive. I laughed and shook my head.

“You’re gonna tell me that’s not what you were thinking about as you played?” He asked me, raising an eyebrow and leaning back on his hair. He was so nonchalant. I felt myself blush. He chuckled and went back to his laptop. 

I laid on my back and smiled. I looked up at the ceiling and over at him. I sighed. I started thinking about all the sexual things we did together.

I looked at him again and saw he was looking at me. “What?” I asked smiling.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked me.

“It’s private,” I said pressing my lips together an trying to keep from smiling as I looked back up at the ceiling.

“You’re not gonna tell me?”

“I’m not gonna tell you,” I said. I suddenly remembered the first time I touched him that night that we first kissed in Santa Barbara.

He got up and walked to the bed. I smiled wider as he laid on top of me. He stroked my cheek with his right thumb. “Are you misbehaving?” He asked me softly. 

He pressed his hips down on me and I felt his erection rub against me. A gasp escaped my lips. It was all over his face his much he was enjoying this. He leaned down and just barely kissed me. He lifted my arms above my head he sat up and reached for his bedside table drawer. He had the rope in there. He glance at me and I nodded. He quickly bound my wrists together.

He then kissed my lips as I felt his hands slide down my body and inside my boxers and grab me from behind and push me up against him as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I moaned as he did this.

I wrapped my legs around him. I thrusted my hips up, his cock felt so good. “Turn me over,” I said. He nodded.

He turned me on my stomach and I heard as he unzipped his pants and pushed them down. He slid me up the bed and pushed my hands to the bed post. My heart thumped in my chest as I saw him tie the soft black rope that was around my wrist around the bedpost.

He pushed my shirt up and kissed my back. He gently slid my pants and boxers off me completely. He spread my knees with his. I felt his long hard cock slide between between my ass cheeks. I felt the warmth on his skin on mine. I moaned.

“We have to get more of this warming lube,” he whispered behind me. I chuckled. I felt him rub lube on me and then slide in me. I moaned as he slid deep inside of me.

My hands grabbed the bedpost and I straightened my arms so my body wouldn’t slide forward. He wrapped his hand tight around my erection. He started fucking me. It was incredible in every way. The force of his thrust pushed me down on to his hand. It was so good.

He whispered in my ear the whole time, telling me how good everything felt. How perfect I was and how much I turned him on. I loved hearing it all. He kissed down my neck. It didn’t take long for him to come and when I heard his moan in my ear it made me come right away. 

He untied me. It took me a moment until I was able to move. “My turn,” I said. I grabbed the rope as he laid down. I tied his wrists up. I understood exactly why he enjoyed tying me up. I felt the same rush seeing him restrained as I finished binding his wrists. I then bound him to the bed. Seeing him like this made me just as hard again. He turned into his stomach. I rubbed lube on me and quickly slid in. I went fast and hard right away. His muscles flexed as he pulled on the rope. It was so amazingly sexy. His moans took it to another level. I honestly lost all control when it came to me being on top. There was nothing better. “Fuck, Oliver, I’m going to fuck you every single day of my life!”

“Good! Yes!” I heard him say between moans.

I groaned as I came in him. He came also right after.

“Fuck me,” I said as I fell over beside him. We laid there, panting. I reached up and undid his wrists. It took a moment for us to breathe normally again.

“We should look into the way you’re really supposed to tie these ropes. I’ve seen pics. They’re like super intricate,” I said.

“I’ve seen them too,” he replied.

He got up and grabbed a towel and my lounge pants and boxer. I cleaned up and I slipped them on. He did the same and got back on the bed with me.

“I’ll be off school from Thanksgiving on,” he said to me as I leaned on him. “I won’t go back till January.”

“That’s awesome,” I said. “Means I get to fuck you more.” He chuckled. “I can’t wait for my birthday,” I said smiling. 

“Me neither,” he said taking hold of my hand. His thumb rubbed where I still have a faint trace of the rope on my wrist.

I smiled. “If that a fetish if yours?” I asked softly.

“Anything that involves you is a fetish of mine,” he said. His voice low and sexy.

I smiled. “What are you gonna give me for my birthday?” I asked.

He laughed and looked at me. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out on your birthday,” he said.

“Ha ha,” I laughed. “What if there is something in particular I want?” I asked.

“Then just say the word and it is yours,” he said looking at me intently.

“Promise?” I asked.

“Cross my heart, my brave Knight,” He said as he leaned down and kissed my lips.

“I’m so crazy about you my King,” I said to him. He leaned down and kissed me.

“Now go to sleep,” he said as he turned off the lights. “I’m waking you up bright and early for our first surfing lesson!”

“Yes, Sir!” I said jokingly with a giggle.

He grabbed my ass, spanked and squeezed it. “Fucking brat,” he said, kissing my neck.

“You love it,” I said yawning.

“I do,” he said pulling me close to him. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. “I love you.”

I sighed deeply. “And I love you, Oliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’ve enjoyed the beginning of this part!  
> Hugs <3


	2. Finding A Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies and thank you for the warm reception this new part of my little story has gotten! I appreciate all the kudos and comments!  
> HUGS <3
> 
> Now the story... Hugh feels it’s time to find a place of his own!

The next morning Oliver woke me before the sun was even up. I could have complained but I was so excited about surfing that I got up quickly. We took a quick, warm shower together. Once we got everything we needed we went to the garage. The house was so quiet. Really quiet. When we got to the garage we noticed Kat’s car wasn’t there. 

“She never came home last night?” I said to him.

“What the...” Oliver said, trialing off. He took out his phone and called Kat.

“Mom! Where are you?” He asked her. He stayed quiet for a moment then made a face and looked at me. “Ok. I’m taking Elio surfing. It’s our week at Santa Barbara. Yeah ok, ok. Bye.” He hung up.

“What’s up?” I asked.

“So... she ran into an ‘old friend’,” Oliver said, using his fingers to make quoting signs. “Supposedly her and said friend had dinner and they were catching up and it got late so she decided to spend the night.” He said.

We climbed into his SUV. “That’s...” I shook my head. I wasn’t sure what to say. “Weird?”

“Weird,” He repeated, nodding. “Ew what if it’s some old flame or something and...” he made a face and looked at me.

“I mean, it’s a possibility,” I said biting my lip so I wouldn’t laugh.

“Ugh.. gross!” He said. “She told me to tell Rose she wouldn’t be home for dinner when I reminded her we were gonna go to Santa Barbara,” he said pulling out of the garage. “Do you mind texting Rose? She may as well have the day off,” he said.

I nodded and grabbed his phone and texted Rose letting her know she could have the day off. We took the quick drive to Santa Barbara and got our surfboards. I helped Oliver put them up on top of the car. Hugh came down the stairs yawning.

“Sorry! Did we wake you?” I asked him.

“Oh no, you’re fine. You two ready to go?”

“Yes!” Oliver said. He looked as excited as I was.

We chatted with Hugh a few more minutes and then took off. The sun was risingas we got to the beach. Oliver kissed me after he helped me into my wet suit. We watched the sunrise for a moment. We went out with our boards and Oliver had me lay it on the sand and lay on it and showed me the right way to get on it. We practiced for a moment. We went out into the water. 

He showed me how to duck dive. He was a wonderful teacher. I had a lot of fun. It wasn’t that hard to learn and I loved coming up from underneath the water and paddling along on my board. After about an hour and half out there we relaxed. I sat on my board, legs in either side and floated along for a while. It was bright out now. He was showing me the waves rolling in.

“You see the break? The white part of the wave? That’s what you wanna ride,” he told me. I nodded. The beach was still deserted. It was beautiful. Oliver reached out and I took his hand. We enjoyed the stillness of the moment. All we could hear was the lapping of the waves. It was peaceful. 

We finally got out and walked towards the car.

“Well, I feel like a proper Californian now, walking across the sand with my surfboard, in my wetsuit,” I said chuckling.

Oliver laughed. We reached his SUV. We first put the boards away then he helped me out of my wetsuit and I helped him. He called Hugh and we went by Denny’s to get us food and drive back to Oliver’s home.

We went in and we sat around the kitchen island ready to eat.

“Boys, have you got plans today?” Hugh asked.

Oliver and I shook our heads and said no. “What’s up dad?” Oliver asked.

“Wanna go look at a couple of houses with me?” He asked.

“Wow! Yes!” I said.

“You know you can wait right? You can stay here for as long as you want,” Oliver said.

“I know son, I know. But now that divorce has been filed and my name will be off the other house, it’s time!”

We chatted as we ate and then Oliver and I went and showered and changed. We got into his Range Rover and drove a few minutes away and came to a gated community. The homes were ranch style but very spacious. He had called his real state agent and met her at the home we were going to look at. He parked and we walked out and walked up the drive way.

“Hello Donna!” Hugh called out.

Donna was a young woman in late twenties. She had long straight, black hair and almond shaped eyes. She was tall, a little taller than me in her heels. She had black slacks and a beautiful silky red top on.

“Hello Hugh! How are you?” She said leaning in and touching checks with Hugh as she kissed each cheek.

“Donna, these are my sons, Oliver and Elio,” he said. My heart warmed. I loved that Hugh called him his son. Donna gave us hugs. “Donna speaks French, Elio!” Hugh said with a smile.

“Oh! Where did you learn?” I asked her.

“I was born in Japan, but my father loved to travel. We lived in Paris when I was 4 till I was 12. So I went to school there!” She said smiling. 

“Nice!” I said.

She led us in. We stepped inside the home. It was nice and bright.

“This is a three bedroom, two and a half bathroom, 2,700 squared ft. Pool in the back.” Donna informed us.

We walked around the pretty home. I was just trailing Oliver. “The rooms are a nice size,”

Oliver said. He looked back at me. I nodded and raised my eyebrows. “You realize he brought us because we’ll be spending time here with him right?” 

“Yeah,” I said. I looked out the window. The ever present mountains were in the distance. There were some clouds forming though. It was November. Winter was coming to California. 

“You don’t sound excited,” Oliver said quietly as he came and stood beside me, looking out the window. 

“Of course I am,” I said looking up at him. “You know how much I care about your dad.”

“I know,” he said wrapping his arm around my waist. “But you’d rather spend every other week in Santa Barbara?”

“It’s our place,” I said. My eyes widened. I had said OUR without thinking. I looked up at Oliver. He turned to face me. He hadn’t shaved in a couple of days and his stubble was coming in. He had a half smile on his perfect features. He pulled me in a little closer.

“Our place,” He said. I blushed. My neck and face were on fire. “You don’t have to be shy if that’s how you feel baby. I love that you feel that way,” he said gently.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes. My face was still burning but I felt a smile involuntarily spread across my lips.

“Boys!” We heard Hugh call. Oliver gave me a quick peck on the lips and we excited the bedroom and walked towards the front door of the home.

 

We followed Donna’s white BMW to the next home. It was just outside Santa Barbara, up on a hill. It had a gate that led to a long driveway. The house was white and modern. Very modern. It was a beautiful concoction of 90 degree angles, glass, some wood and white stucco that was so bright in the sun. It had a beautiful lush lawn.

We stepped inside. “Four bedrooms, three full baths and two half baths. Pool outside of course. 3,200 squares feet,” Donna said.

“This is cool dad!” Oliver said as we stepped inside. It had nice pine floors. The entrance hallway opened up to a spacious living room to the right. The windows looking out to the front of the house we huge.

“So the windows have been treated where you can look out but no one can see in, even at night. Regardless it has blinds,” she said. She walked to the modern square marble fire place. On the easy to miss mantle there was a small remote control that controlled the blinds. She pushes a button and they closed. She then opened them again.

“Sweet!” Oliver said. She laughed and handed it to him. We walked through an archway into the kitchen. It was a nice size with modern stainless steel appliances. There was a breakfast nook with huge windows as well. Through the kitchen we walked to the dining room which had an archway that went to the living room.

We went through the living room and back towards the entrance hall and up the stairs. They were also very modern and had a cable railing. Upstairs to the left was the master bedroom. In front of the stairs was an office and a half bath. Hugh liked that a lot. He mentioned wanting to have an office at home. To the right were two bedrooms with a full bath in between. We went back downstairs. At the end of the hallways were doors that led outside. 

“Where is the other bedroom and bath?” Oliver asked. 

Donna smiled and motioned for us to follow her. We went outside. The yard was pretty large. There was the pool and a nice grassy area. To the left was another small building. Same modern aesthetic.

“It’s supposed to be a pool house of sorts, she said. We all followed her down the concrete path. She opened it up. It had the same pretty wooden floors. It was two stories tall, there was a large open area. On the wall to the right another square modern looking white marble fireplace. In front a modern small kitchen and a nice kitchen island. The stairs were also like the ones in the house. We walked up them. There was a loft. “This is technically bedroom number four!” She said. “Full bathroom through there,” she pointed to a door to the right of the stair case where the cable railing ended. Oliver and I walked towards it and opened it. It was a beautiful bathroom. Separate shower and bathtub.

“Fuck, this is nice!” I said softly.

Oliver nodded. “This could be our place here,” he said. He looked at me and grinned. I grinned back.

“It seriously would be like having our own little home,” I said.

We walked out. Hugh looked back and forth between our faces. “How much Donna?”

“1.7 million,” Donna said. I felt my eyes widen.

“Wow, I thought it would be more!” Hugh said.

“Oh, it was,” she said with a smile. “They listed it at 2.5 million and were under contract twice. Now it’s been on the market for six months and the realtor selling it wants it sold ASAP so she told me 2 million. I told her if you liked it you could buy it today for 1.7 million and that you had been pre approved,” she said with a pleased smile on her face.

 

“Yes,” Hugh said. He looked at us again. “This is why Ive hires her! What do you say boys? Oliver?” 

“Fuck Yeah!” Oliver said. Donna laughed. Oliver went over and hugged his dad.

“Elio?” Everyone looked at me.

“Fuck Yeah!” I said laughing. Everyone else laughed. Oliver came and kissed me. I felt myself blush and quickly looked at Donna and Hugh but they weren’t paying us any attention.

 

* * *

 

After we left the house, we climbed back into the Range Rover and drove to Simi Valley behind Donna. That’s where her office was.

“It’s a nice little town,” Hugh said. “The Ronald Regan Library is there.” 

“That’s cool!” I said looking back at Oliver. He nodded as he looked out the window. We drove by it and then turned left and drove into the town. We followed Donna as she drove through the pretty town. We pulled into a commercial plaza. We passed a movie theater and a pretty fountain. There was a Basking Robbins and an AT&T store. Finally we reached her office. We got out of the car and walked inside. Oliver and I sat in the waiting area while Hugh and her stepped into her office.

Oliver sat on one of the chairs and pulled out his phone. I sat to his left. He reached over and took my hand in his. After maybe about half an hour Hugh came out with Donna.

“You two hungry?” Hugh asked.

“Yes!” Oliver said. He looked at Donna, “What’s good around here?”

“In this place there is an awesome Greek place called Daphne’s. Go back it’s right past the fountain,” she said. “If you go out here and make a right you’ll come to another plaza, it’s newer and there is an awesome burger place called The Habit. Those are my two favorite places,” she said.

We thanked her and left. “So Greek or burgers?” Hugh asked us.

“Greek,” both Oliver and I said.

“Greek it is then!” Hugh said laughing.

 

* * *

 

We were making the 45 minute drive back to Santa Barbara. I was full and feeling sleepy. I dozed off. I woke up to Oliver caressing my cheek. We were home. 

“Whoa,” I said. I blinked my eyes. Oliver chuckled and leaned in and kissed me. 

“Wake up sleeping beauty,” he said softly. He undid my seatbelt. He kissed me again. I stretched and got out of the car. I rubbed my eyes.

“Sorry,” I said.

“For What? For falling sleep?” Oliver asked laughing. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We stepped into the house. “Did you wanna go upstairs and sleep more baby?”

I shook my head. “No. I’m ok,” I said stretching. “Unless you wanna come up with me,” I said with shrug.

“We could Netflix and chill tonight,” he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Netflix and chill sounds good!” Hugh said as he walked from the kitchen with a bowl of fruit salad and a bottle of water. He started claiming the stairs. Oliver and I laughed.

We followed him up and turned left into our bedroom. I went and plopped down on the bed. Oliver walked to the closet then came back to the bed. He had gotten some lounge pants for me. I giggled as he took off my jeans and, dark green plaid shirt. I was in my long sleeved tee. I slipped the pants on. I watched him as he changed.

He finally came back to the bed. “So how about a movie?” He asked me. I nodded. He turned the tv on and put on Netflix. “What are you in the mood for?” He asked me.

“Romance,” I said grinning. Oliver chuckled. I watched the tv screenm as he started searching. “Don’t they have LGBT romance movies?” I asked.

He looked my way. “Yeah,” He said and typed in a search. “Ok,” he said. “God’s Own Country, Holding The Man...”

“Esteros,” I said. “What’s that about?”

“A decade after being separated, childhood friends Matías and Jerónimo reconnect as adults and find that their mutual attraction hasn’t faded,” Oliver read.

“Ok, I wanna watch that!” I said sitting up and scooting back on the bed.

“Ok,” Oliver said as he sat beside me and opened up his left arm so I could lean into him. I did and he started playing the movie. It was in Spanish with English subtitle.

We sat quietly and watched. “That Jero guy is cute,” I said absentmindedly.

“Cuter than me?” Oliver asked. 

I looked up at him. “You’re the most perfect man in earth,” I said. He grinned and leaned down and kissed me.

I was absolutely captivated by the movie. Oliver clapped when it finished. “Wow I really liked that!” He said.

“Me too,” I said sitting up and stretching. “I like that song,” I said reaching for my phone and doing a search on YouTube. I found it and hit play. “Hmmm... wonder what they’re saying. Some words are close to Italian. 

Oliver wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. I yawned.

“Do you wanna eat something before bed baby?” He asked me.

“Bed? It’s like eight something,” I said looking at my watch.

“Yeah but we had a late night and super early morning,” he said quietly as he rubbed my back. The sensation was so good.

“Mmmmm,” I said as I leaned into him further. “I love you,” I said quietly. I felt so at peace.

“I love you, my angel,” he whispered in my ear. I felt him kiss along my jaw as I drifted into a lovely sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> So the movie I mentioned is a WONDERFUL movie I saw on Netflix that I liked and if you guys enjoyed CMBYN you may enjoy that too!  
> The beautiful song that plays at the end of the movie is called “Amores Como El Nuestro” by Leo Garcia. Check it out!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> HUGS <3


	3. Thanksgiving

When I returned to school on Monday I was in the best of moods. In these last weeks Hannah and I would have polite conversation but nothing like before. I stayed with Courtney and Nelson in Chemistry and one of Hannah’s cheerleader friends had suddenly joined our class and she was her new partner. I didn’t care.  

 

School went along. Oliver and I would go surfing Saturday mornings and spend some time working on my SATs on Sundays. Finally the week of Thanksgiving came and I was off school. It was also a week at Santa Barbara. Hugh was scheduled to close on his home December first.

 

“I invited Josh and Christina over for Thanksgiving,” Oliver said to me as we were lounging on our bed the Saturday before thanksgiving. I suddenly had a thought.

“Can I invite Courtney and her mom?”

“Yes!” Oliver said. I grabbed my phone and texted her. We were going to have Thanksgiving dinner at Kat’s.

Courtney answered soon after saying she would love to. “Awesome! She said yes her and her mom want to come over,” I told Oliver.

“Good,” He said.

“Hey bring your violin!” I texted her back.

“Ok! Just text me your address when you can 

I did right away. This made me happy.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning I woke up and stretched. I felt Oliver beside me. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him. He was still sleeping. I ran my hand up and down his arm gently. He groaned softly and pulled me close.

I buried my face in his neck. I loved the way he smelled. I threw my left leg over his legs and pressed my body to his. I started kissing his neck and chest and any part of him my lips could reach. I was getting hard. I pressed my body to his.

He chuckled softly. “What are you doing baby?”

“Nothing, daddy,” I whispered back, kissing him and sliding my hands up his chest.

“It doesn’t feel like nothing,” he said reaching into my lounge and stroking me. I moaned into his lips as I felt him touch me.

“I need to fuck you,” I said as I climbed on top of him. I pressed my hips down.

“Need to?”

“Yes. Need to,” I said as I look down at him. I loved the half smile he was giving me.

“And if you don’t?”

“I’ll DIE!” I said widening my eyes. I started pulling my pants down. “Turn over, come on,” I said. He laughed as he did. I grinned. “Fuck, you’re so, so gorgeous!” I said to him.

“As are you,” he said gently.

I pulled his pants down and ran my hands over his body, pushing his shirt up. “I swear I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the fact that I get to have sex with you,” I said as I kissed his back. I reached for the lube on the bedside table and put some on my erection. I slid in him quickly. I had no patience when it came to being inside of him. The moment I felt I needed to be in him I felt every second I wasn’t was a horrible torture.

I loved the way he moaned. He lifted his hips up a bit, getting up on his knees. He was on his elbows. “Fuck yes,” I moaned. I ran my hands down his muscular back. I saw him reach the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head and down his arms so he was completely undressed. “Your skin is so beautiful,” I said as I ran my hands over his back.

“Mmmm,” He said and as I started sliding in and out of him. It felt amazing. I leaned down and kissed and licked him. I started thrusting faster. I laid my cheek on his back and wrapped my arms around him. I slid my right hand down his muscular abdomen and grabbed a hold of his erection, stroking him. I felt as he moved his hips against me and into my hand. It was so good. 

My left hand traveled along his chest. I pulled on his chest hair gently. I pinched and caressed his nipples. His body was incredible. I loved every single inch of it. “I want to fuck you forever,” I whispered to him.

“You fuck me as long as you want,” he said back. I loved how deep his voice was. He moaned softly as I tried to go in deeper. 

“I plan to,” I said as I panted. I groaned as waves of ecstasy washed over me. “Fuck, it always feel better than the last time daddy,” I said to him. I loved calling him daddy. It turned me on so much. At times I could be doing homework and I would think about it and get hard. I made sure I didn’t think about it unless I could have him at that moment.

I wrapped my arms around his waist tighter. I went faster and harder. I bit his back and sucked the spot. He had several marks I had left him and I loved seeing them on him whenever he changed. I liked seeing them when we would put on our wetsuits before we went out into the ocean on our surfboards. Anything that showed he was mine and I was his was amazing to me.

I felt my body tensing. It felt amazing. I straighten up and grabbed his hips and went hard and fast. I squeezed his ass and groaned as I came deep inside him. It felt so good. I laid on him and stayed there a moment. I finally pulled out and laid beside him on the bed. I grabbed a towel and cleaned myself off. Oliver pulled me close and kissed me. 

“I love you so much,” he said as he kissed my neck and jaw. His lips reached mine and I felt his tongue slide in. His tongue caressed the inside of my mouth. I then felt him gently suck my bottom lip. I was getting hard again. It all felt so incredible.

“I love you. So fucking much,” I panted looking up at him, panting. I pushed my hips up to him. 

“Ride me,” he said. He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. I grabbed the lube and stroked him as I put it on him. He grabbed my hips and sat me down, sliding himself in. He pushed his hips up. It felt incredible. He had a hold of my hips and I grabbed his wrists as I worked my hips on him. I looked down at Oliver’s face. I looked the intensity in his eyes. His brow was furrowed and I loved all the noises he was making.

I felt how deep he felt inside of me. He felt so hard. I knew when I was on top I could control the pace but he had a firm grip on my hips and he was controlling me. I didn’t mind it though, it felt amazing. I kept my eyes on his face and loved how pleased he looked as I rode him.

I could tell how much he was enjoying it. I was so hard. I felt him intensify his grip on me and how fast he was thrusting into me. I reached down and stroked my erection. It didn’t take much and I came all over his abdomen and chest. He stared at me the whole time I came. He thrusted up into me and came as well. It was so good. Amazing. “Rub it into my skin,” he said in a deep, husky voice.

I rubbed my semen into his skin, all over his chest and even up to his neck. I instinctively put my fingers in his mouth. He sucked them earnestly. It was so fucking hot. I leaned down and kissed him deeply. It was sticky between us but I didn’t really care. After a while we got up and showered. We were holding each other under the warm water. I was thinking of thanksgiving. 

“I wish my parents were here,” I said without thinking.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Oliver said softly as he wrapped his arms around me. “You miss them baby?”

“Yeah,” I said. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I love it here, I love you, but this will be the first holiday season I spend without them.”

I felt him caress up and down my back. “I understand,” he told me. He kissed my forehead.

 

* * *

 

I was happy the day of thanksgiving. Rose had cooked so much food. She left early on so she could enjoy her day with her family.

Josh and Christina came kinda early at about 3 in the afternoon. Hugh had said he would be here at 5 and I had also told Courtney five. At about 4:30 Oliver and I went upstairs and got dressed. I put on some tan corduroys and a white tee and a burgundy v neck knit sweater. Oliver looked incredibly handsome in a white and navy blue vertical striped knit sweater, jeans and white leather sneakers. His blond hair was perfectly combed. He looked like a GQ model.

Hugh arrived soon after and as we were outside hugging him in the drive way, Courtney and her mom drove up. I was happy about that. Courtney stepped out with her violin case.

“Oh man! I can’t wait to play with you!” I said rubbing my palms together as I walked to her and gave her a hug.

“I’m super excited!” She said. She said a pretty red turtle neck on and matching red lipstick. Oliver hugged Courtney as well. She then introduced us to her mom and she thanked us for inviting her. She said she had brought some cheesecake.

“Oh, thank you so much!” Oliver said taking it.

“It’s an old family recipe,” she said.

We all walked inside. “Does Kat know she’s the one you went to homecoming with?” Oliver whispered in my ear as he went and put the cheesecake in the kitchen.

“If you didn’t tell her, I didn’t,” I said with a shrug. He nodded.

“Mom! This is Elio’s friend, Courtney and her mom,” Oliver called out to Kat. “They brought cheesecake, your favorite!” He said.

“Oh! How wonderful! Rose didn’t make any! Can’t wait to try it!” She said smiling at Courtney and her mom. She noticed Courtney’s violin case. “Oh, do you play?” 

“I do. Elio suggested I bring it so we play something together,” she said with a smile.

“Oh, how wonderful! Let’s go now!” 

I looked at Courtney and walked to her. “Anything you’re feeling?” 

“Yeah, Debussy, Clair du Lune,” she told me. “It’s my personal favorite.”

“Perfect, you go ahead and play and I’ll accompany.” 

“Great!”

We walked to the living room and Kat got everyone’s attention and brought them to the living room. Courtney and I started playing. Everyone was quiet as we played the beautiful song. She was a wonderful player. I heard a lot of emotion coming out of her music which made it so much easier for me to become emotionally involved in the piece was well.

When we were done everyone clapped and we went to the dining room table. Hugh sat at the head of the table and Kat at the other end. I sat between Courtney and Josh and across from Oliver. He sat between Courtney’s mom and Christina and it was the first time the table was completely full.

The dinner was actually really delicious and wonderful and there was chatter and laughter. It was a happy wonderful time and it made me miss my parents even more. I held it in though and focused on the happiness of the moment.

After we had had dinner Courtney and I went it the living room to play for everyone again. “So how about Dvorak, Romance in F Major, Op. 11. What do you say?” I asked her.

“I know that one!” She said. I sat down and she told everyone what we were playing. The beginning was about a minute and half of just me and then she began. She did a wonderful job. I especially loved the violin the last few minutes of the piece. Courtney pulled it off amazingly.

After our piece was over we all had dessert. The cheesecake Courtney’s mom had made was an instant hit and disappeared quickly. “I should have made two!” She said.

Rose had made a marble cake, a pumpkin pie and had some chocolate pudding. Those were devoured soon after. Everything was great. Afterwards Kat offered everyone some coffee and every one sauntered over to the kitchen and the seating area and took turns on the Keurig.

Once Oliver and I had our coffees we walked over to the couch and sat down. In a moment of total absentmindedness I rested my chin on Oliver’s shoulder as we talked to Chris and Josh, she was sitting on his lap. I almost kissed him when I heard Kat’s laughter then I froze.

“Oh fuck, I can’t believe I almost kissed you! Why didn’t you stop me!” I said to him.

“Because I didn’t want to,” he said. I furrowed my brow at him.

“It’s ok she didn’t see. She had her back to you the whole time, I promise. I could see her,” Chris said to me. She reached over and patted my hand. I nodded and sat up straight, pulling away from Oliver.

“Hey, it’s ok. Maybe we should think about telling her,” he told me.

“So she can send me packing to Italy?”

“Don’t you remember all my dad said? We can go stay with him no matter what,” Oliver told me.

“Hey, maybe this is something you two can talk about in private when neither one of you feels any stress. That way there’s no miscommunication and you can freely express your concerns,” Chris said with a gentle smile.

She was right of course. We both nodded. I glanced at Oliver and he gave me a half smiled. Courtney came over and sat on the arm of the couch beside me.

“Courtney these are Christina and Joshua. My best friends,” Oliver told her.

“Courtney! You’re so super talented!” Christina said. I smiled up at her as she beamed and thanked them.

After everyone had relaxed for a while I asked Courtney if she felt like playing one more piece. She nodded. “Did you have something in mind?” She asked me.

“Yeah,” I said as we stood up and walked to the living room. “Something for Oliver.”

“Aw,” she said giggling.

“Do you know Sicilienne?”

“Von Paradis?” She asked me. I nodded. “Yes! So beautiful!”

Everyone was soon gathered around the living and I looked at Oliver and smiled as Courtney and I started playing. I saw his eyes widen slightly as he remember that day when I played it to him. I liked him so much and I was just so happy to be close to him. This was one of those pieces that would remind me of him and only him every single time I heard it. I was glad Courtney was there to play it on the violin as it was truly and accompanying piece. 

There was more chatter and then Courtney and her mom were the first to say they were going. They hugged everyone and Courtney’s mom thanked Kat for having them over. Kat graciously accepted the thank you as if it was her idea. Oliver rolled his eyes at me but I didn’t say anything. Soon after Josh and Christina left. A moment after that Oliver and I walked Hugh out.

“So, closing day is December first. The beach house is going to need some furniture. Did you two want to pick some stuff out?”

I looked at Oliver. “Yeah, I’m off school, maybe I can go by IKEA and see what they have. I like their stuff.”

“Only thing is you have to build it,” his dad said as he opened up the door to his Rover.

“It’ll be fun!” Oliver said laughing. Him and Hugh embraced. Hugh then embraced me. He got in his car and took off. Oliver looked down at me. “Best Thanksgiving ever,” He said.

“Good,” I said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> Debussy - Claire De Lune  
> Mari Lee Violin, Dina Vainshtein Piano
> 
> Dvorak - Romance For Violin and Piano in F Major Op. 11 
> 
> Von Paradis - Sicilienne Itzhak Perlman Violin


	4. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title sorta says it all!  
> Enjoy my lovelies!  
> <3

The week after Thanksgiving I went back to school. On Tuesday while I was working on my homework and Oliver was on his laptop he gasped. 

“What?” I said looking up.

“You just got an email from Thornton!” He said. He looked as nervous as I felt.

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Ok you read it. You read it because I’ll drop dead of a heart attack before I even open it!” I covered my face.

“Ok,” Oliver said softly. “Ok opening it...” he said said.

“Ok read it. Just fucking read it,” I said, hands still on my face. I couldn’t breath.

“Dear Mr. Perlman,” Oliver said. “We have received your music file and have reviewed it and after much consideration -“

“Ah FUCK!” I put my hands down. I felt hot tears sting the corners of my eyes. “I knew it. I mean I know you say I’m good but compared to all of the talented people all over, I’m not anything special.” I looked up at him.

“Elio I haven’t even finished reading it!” He said, brow furrowed. “Let me fucking finish, please!”

“Fine!” I said flopping down on the bed. I could tell it wasn’t good by the way it began.

“We have received your music file and have reviewed it and after much consideration WE WOULD LIKE TO EXTEND AN INVITATION TO COME AND AUDITION FOR US IN PERSON!” Oliver said getting louder and louder with each word. 

I sat up. “What the FUCK! Oh my god! OLIVER! Don’t fucking lie!” I grabbed the laptop from his lap.

“I’m not fucking lying you goose! They want to audition you!”

I felt him wrap his arms around me and squeeze me so hard I felt he was going to crush me. I read the email myself. I still couldn’t believe me. It sent a link underneath saying for me to make an appointment on the days designated to piano players and to make it as soon as possible so they would see if they had to add more dates.

I suddenly noticed he was kissing my neck. “I’m so proud of you. I’m so, so proud of you baby,” he was saying. I pulled back and looked at him.

“Thank you,” I said. I held his face in my hands. “My god, Oliver. I could get in! I mean there is a real chance now!”

“I know! And you will baby!” He kissed me. “You’re so talented Elio. You can do this. I know it. I can feel it. You can do this.”

“I gotta tell my parents!” I said.

“Yes! Yes! Skype them! Now!” He said.

I nodded I got my phone and texted them both to go to the computer. I got an answer from my mom and we opened Skype. It was really early in Italy but I didn’t care. They needed to know. Suddenly they were on the screen. My mom in her burgundy bathrobe and my dad in his navy blue one.

“Elio -“ my mom started.

“No wait! Wait! Maman! Papa! I’m going to audition for Thornton! They just emailed me! Ils sont intéressés par moi! Je pourrais entrer!”

I put my face in my hands again. I heard my parents gasp and congratulate me. I leaned on Oliver’s shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me as he talked to them and explained what was next.

“The audition dates are in January,” he told them.

“Ah ok!” My dad said. “Have you told Elio?”

Oliver chuckled. “No! I was thinking of telling him by the end of the week but then this happened so I thought this might be the perfect time,” Oliver said.

I said up. “What? Tell me what?”

I looked at Oliver and at the laptop screen. My parents had huge smiles on their faces. “Go ahead, Oliver,” my dad said.

I looked up at him. “My dad and I contacted your parents mid November and asked them if they would like to come for two weeks while you’re in winter break. They’ll be here for your birthday Elio. My dad already booked the tickets. Your parents will be here in two weeks and four days,” Oliver said.

I heard the words coming out of his mouth but somehow it felt as if it wasn’t true. “What?” I asked.

Oliver laughed and took hold of my face. “You parents will be here in two weeks and four days,” he said. “Ask them!”

I looked at the screen. “It’s true mon cher!” my mom said. I saw my dad’s happy face.

“Fuck! This is the best day ever!” I said. I was so happy. “I can’t wait to see you!” I grabbed the laptop and kissed the screen. I could hear my parents laughter. I grabbed Oliver and kissed him. I stopped I looked at the screen, “Ah, so, Oliver and I -“

“We know! It’s obvious! We’re looking forward to finally meeting you in person Oliver and your generous father and your mother of course,” my father said in his calm voice.

We chatted a bit more and then said good night to them. My heart was still pounding. I looked at my watch. It was 9:17 pm.

My heart still felt as if it could burst out of my chest. I had so much energy in me. I felt like I could run a marathon. Oliver noticed. “Wanna go for a jog?” He asked me laughing.

“A jog?”

“Yeah. Look, you’re full of adrenaline from all that’s happened. You’ve been asked to audition for Thornton, your parent will be here in 18 days, they’ll be here for your birthday and they know about us and are ok with it and can’t wait to meet me in person.”

“Let’s jog up to our spot,” I said biting my lip.

Oliver nodded and grinned at me. “It’s colder this time of year,” he said quietly.

“We’ll be warm once we get there,” I said.

“Let’s take our bikes,” he said as he went to his closet and grabbed two quilts. I nodded. I went into my room and got my gray zip up hoodie and shoved it in my backpack. I grabbed a couple of more pieces of clothing. 

I went back to Oliver’s room. He had his dark green backpack and the quilts. We went downstairs and out of the front door. We went into the garage and got on bikes. Kat’s car still wasn’t back, she had met up with her “friend” earlier and we didn’t ask details and she didn’t provide any. He took the serape blanket out of his trunk and handed it to me.

“I think she’s dating someone,” Oliver said. “Which is fine because it means she’s home less,” he said.

“Maybe!” I said laughing. 

We exited the garage and rode down past the stables and across the arena. We went through the fence and made our way up the mountain. Oliver was right. I was pumped up with so much adrenaline pumping through me. When we reached our spot I wasn’t panting that much. I threw the bike down and spread the serape blanket on the ground. I took off my back pack and shoes. I turned around and looked at Oliver. He put the quilts on top of the serape blanket. He looked into my eyes.

“So if I get into Thornton,” I said. “How happy would you be?”

“Incredible happy for you because it means you’re fulfilling a dream,” he said. I stepped closer to him. “But to me it doesn’t matter where you go to school. As long as we’re together and happy,” he said.

“Right,” I said reaching him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. Our lips met and it felt amazing. “Mmmmmmm.” I moaned.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. I quickly reached down for his jeans and started undoing them. I couldn’t be fast enough. Oliver chuckled. 

“Someone’s horny,” he said in a playful voice. That only made me harder. 

“You have no fucking idea,” I said panting. “I feel as if I’m on top of the world right now,” I told him. He was staring into my eyes as I spoke. He was giving me his half smile. “The only thing now that’s missing is the fact that I’m not inside of you. I need to be,” I said. I was panting harder.

He reached for my pants and started undoing them. I was surprised when he dropped to his knees in front of me and took me in his mouth. It felt incredible. I moaned as I watched him. As amazing as it was though, I needed his body. 

“Oliver,” I said. “I need you so badly.”

He stood up and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself in his mouth. That made me so hard. He took his sweater off. I ran my hands up his chest. I leaned forward and licked and gently bit his left nipple. He gasped. I tilted my face up and kissed him. After we kissed he pushed his pants off all the way. His naked body was even more breathtaking in the moonlight.

“I want to do so many things to you,” I said.

“Do them,” he told me. I felt my erection drip. I went to his bag and grabbed the lube. I put some on me. I watched him as he got down on the blankets. I took my sweater off. I went and climbed on top of him, kissing him hard.

“Turn around,” I said. He did and we slipped between the blanket and the quilt. I laid on top of him and kissed his back. I bit his back as I slid in him. I wasn’t really thinking much I just let my body take over. I straightened myself up and pulled his hips up as well so he was on his knees. 

It felt good. I felt like I could go on forever. All night. I wondered if I could make Oliver beg me to stop. The thought gave me another burst of adrenaline. “I love this so much Oliver,” I told him as I thrusted into him. I moaned and panted. I truly wanted to give him more than he could take. I grunted as I thrusted in harder. 

I heard him moan and get down on his elbows. “Is it good?” I asked him grinning.

“Fuck, yes,” he said as he moaned.

“Good!” I said going even faster. He felt so good around me. I ran my hands across his back. The night air was cool and felt good against my sweaty chest and neck. “I love fucking you daddy,” I told him. “Nothing is better than fucking you the way you fuck me.” I didn’t know where this was coming from but I didn’t care and went with it because it felt good talking to him like this.

He made me feel so much. I wanted him to feel it. It was incredible and I lasted a pretty long time. Once I felt I was getting close I told him to touch himself and he did. When he orgasm and I heard his moans and groans and felt his body tighten around me, I came. I squeezed him tight as I came. After a moment I laid down beside him.

I looked over at him. He had his eyes closed. I leaned in and kissed him. “I was going to go after you but you wore me out,” he said softly. I chuckled. “Mmmm, remind me to keep you this happy always if it means that’s what I get as a reward,” he said pulling me closer to him.

I turned to face him. I looked around and found my sweater and used it as a pillow. I made sure his back was covered up by one the quilts. It was pretty warm between us. It was comfortable. 

“I can’t wait to see my parents. Thank you so much. You thought of it?”

“Yeah and I told my dad and then I Skyped your dad when you were at school.” He slowly opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at me.

“Fuck you’re amazing.”

“As are you.” He yawned.

“I’m too excited to sleep,” I said laughing. I pulled him into me. He was so nice and warm. I pulled the cover completely over us. I felt his bend his legs up and pull me into him.

“My feet were sticking out,” he said laughing.

“I forgot your half giant,” I said chuckling. I started thinking about my parents being here and I just couldn’t wait. My parents would love it, I knew this. I suddenly noticed Oliver had fallen sleep. I laid still and closed my eyes. I couldn’t wait for these next two weeks to fly by.


	5. Five Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Time is going to be moving quickly in these next chapters! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> In this lovely chapter: the Perlmans are all together again <3

The day came. I didn’t sleep at all the night before. I was up at 6 in the morning making coffee and making eggs for Oliver and Hugh. I suddenly remembered Mafalda’s soft boiled eggs. I needed to learn how to make them so Oliver could eat them. I put the scrambled egg in a bowl. I took some and made some toast. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

It was Hugh. “Elio! Couldn’t sleep huh?” He ask chuckling.

“I’m so excited. I’d say thank you again but you told me not to worry about it 7 Thank yous ago!” I said laughing. He chuckled back. I heard Oliver coming down the stairs. After a moment he came into the kitchen.

“Morning!” He said. He kissed my cheek and hugged his dad.

“You tossed and turned all night,” he said smiling.

“I’m so excited.”

“Good,” he said. We all sat down and ate and at 6:45 made our way to LAX. I couldn’t be feeling any happier.

 

* * *

 

Oliver and I watched the board that showed the flights as we had done that day when Josh and Christina were flying back. I stared at the flight my parents were on. When it finally landed we rushed to the gate. I was so damn excited.

“You’ll see them before I do,” I told him.

“Want me to put you up on my shoulders?” Oliver asked me, bumping his shoulder into mine. I heard Hugh laugh.

“Shut up!” I said laughing as he squeezed me. We stood together and I suddenly noticed people were finally coming from the plane. My heart could have burst. I bounced on the ball of my feet with nervous excitement. I suddenly saw them. I couldn’t help it. I pushed whoever was in front of me over and ran to them. They saw me coming and I wrapped an arm around each of their necks as I pulled them to me. I started crying. I couldn’t hold back the tears of happiness.

“Mon petit garçon!” I heard my mom say. “Ne pleure pas, mon cher!” I pulled back and laughed because I saw she was crying to. I looked at my dad. He lifted his glasses and wiped tears away as well.

I turned around and saw Hugh and Oliver. I grinned at Oliver as I walked to him with my parents. He stood up straight, ran a hand through his perfect hair and wiped his hand on his jeans before extending it to my mom. I couldn’t believe it, he looked _nervous_!

I laughed as my mom said, “Oliver! You’re family! Come here!” And embraced him. He gladly embraced her as well. Then my dad hugged him. 

”This is my dad, Hugh,” Oliver said. They then hugged Hugh  

I was so incredibly happy. My two worlds were coming together in the most perfect of ways. We started making our way to baggage claim. “How was the flight?” Oliver asked.

“Ah! It was fine thanks,” My mother said.

“Hugh, again, thank you so much for the first class tickets,” My father told him.

“Oh, no no, it’s quite alright. I wanted you two comfortable and taken care of!” He said. 

“So wonderful of you! You’re so generous! I’m so happy my Elio was so lucky to come and stay with you this year,” my mother said.

The pleseantries continued as we waited for their luggage. When we had it all we made our way out to the car and we packed in. Oliver took the PCH up to Santa Barbara. I almost felt as if someone needed to pinch me.

I sat in the backseat between my parents. There was pleasant conversation the whole way home. I was so happy. Extremely happy.

 

* * *

  

Oliver and my mom cooked lunch. I sat the island talking and laughing and watching them. Hugh and my dad talked wine and spoke of their youth. They liked a lot of the same music and reminisced on movies and such. Hugh spoke of his trip to Italy in his youth and apparently my father remember that year fondly as well.

This couldn’t get any better. We all sat at the dining room table and talked. Hugh brought out some very expensive wine. After we had eaten we went outside and sat around the fire pit. The warmth of the fire keeping us comfortable. The neighborhood was always relatively quiet. We laughed loudly and at one point Hugh and my dad burst into song. My mother laughed her infectious laugh. I pulled up my knees and laid my head on Oliver’s shoulder. He turned his face to mine. I tilted my chin up and we kissed.

Loud laughter and commotion took Oliver and I out of our dreamy state. Apparently Hugh and my father had decided to dance and someone had almost fallen over. My mom had tears rolling down her face she was laughing so hard.

“If this is what we have to look forward to during family vacations it’s not so bad,” Oliver whispered to me. I laughed softly. Family vacations... the thought gave me goosebumps.

 

Hugh stayed the night because it was so late, he had been drinking and he hardly had furniture in his new home.

Oliver and I had gotten pillows and had washed a bunch of blankets as well as bought a new comforter set for the queen sized bed in the other spare room. Finally good nights were said, hugs and kisses were shared and we retired to our rooms.

I flopped down on the bed. “I’m so happy, Oliver. Thank you. _THANK YOU_!”

“You’re welcome, baby,” he said pulling me close to him. We undressed in bed and I threw my clothes to the foot of the bed. We climbed under our comforter, we came together and held each other tight. 

“By the way, you don’t need to get me anything for my birthday,” I told him. “This has been the best present you could have given me.”

“Mmmm it’s sweet you think so! But your birthday present has been ordered since October, so... can’t stop it now.” I could hear the smile in his voice. I pulled back and looked up at him.

“What? Since October!”

“Yup!” He said pulling me close to him again. I buried my face in his neck and gently pulled on his chest hair. 

“That tickles,” he said softly. I smiled. I kissed his neck and closed my eyes. Wonderful sleep found me soon after.

 

* * *

 

I obviously wanted to take my parents _everywhere_ but it made absolute sense to take them to Stearns Wharf. It was cooler this time of year, but by cooler it only meant we now needed sweaters. There were still people in flip flops but with their hoodies on as we walked around the pier. 

“When will we get to meet your mom, Oliver?” My mother asked him quietly as Hugh and my dad shared a laugh about something.

“Yeah, we’ll go have dinner with her Sunday. She was very interested in getting a horse for her school and apparently there were several people that wanted him so she’s been in Nevada since last week,” he said with a shrug. He looked away and my mom gave me a look.

I shook my head and she understood she should just stop asking. Since the beginning of November Kat has been more distant than usual. We would sometimes only see her on the Saturday and Sundays we spent there. She knew my parents were coming, as Oliver had told her the moment he and Hugh booked the tickets but she had told us the day before she left that she wouldn’t be here. She didn’t even tell us in person. Oliver and I were in Santa Barbara when we got her text.

Oliver was livid and said he was going over and talk to her. I wasn’t going to have WWIII start so I told him I was going with him. By the time we got there Rose was locking up the front door and told us we had missed her by about half an hour. Seems like she texted us as she was leaving.

Oliver thanked Rose and had sat in the front steps of the house and had looked defeated. 

“Is it just me or is she avoiding me?” He said looking at me with a hurt look in his eye.

“Well she’s avoiding Hugh and me as well,” I said trying to make him feel better.

“Yeah, but she’s the divorcing him and no offense but you’re not her kid!”

I said nothing else after. He was right and he was hurt, but the way he said it had hurt me too. I just brushed it aside. It made me wonder when she found out about us and if she quit talking to Oliver... what would that mean for our future? If she never came around, would Oliver start to resent me? It sent a cold chill through me and it frightened me to the core. But I didn’t want to think of this now. Not with my parents here.

We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, I thought as I looked up at Oliver. He had stubble coming in. I reached up and scratched it lovingly. He loved when I did that. I hugged him tight. He chuckled and squeezed me as well, suddenly surprised by my affection. He loved me. I loved him. This will be enough. I told myself. It had to be enough.

 

* * *

 

Friday night we were having dinner outside. Again, Oliver had cooked and my mother had helped and I was beyond proud when she told him he was so good in the kitchen. “When he visits I’ll tell Mafalda to let him in the kitchen!” My mother said. I laughed.

We were all sitting around and there was lots of food and wine and somehow I had become the subject of conversation. I sat there blushing.

“Now Elio was always a very curious child. Sometimes he would ask questions that were beyond his years and the kiddy version of the answer would not satisfy him and so I had to go into full professor mode and just give him a lecture on why certain things were the way they are!” My father said. 

Oliver laughed and squeezed my hand. “Yeah, I notice he just wants to know everything about something when he falls in love with it!” He said glancing over at me. 

Yeah, like you, I thought to myself remembering back to when he was a total mystery. I shrugged and smile. 

“My sweet boy,” my mother said as she caressed my chin. “You’re one of the best people I know.” 

“Now I will attest to that!” Hugh said. I felt myself grow warm. “I must say in more than one occasion Elio has been there in moments of need for Oliver when even I failed to see he needed someone. That, I will always be grateful for. Now I know you’re young son, I know as parents we always see that baby when we see our sons and I hope I’m not over stepping any boundaries or lines here but,” he looked at me and shook his head. “I’ve never seen Oliver happier and I couldn’t think of a better person for him than you!”

My parents were awing and my mother squeezed me and Oliver just laughed. I looked around and just smiled. Everyone here, I loved, and I felt so happy and also I wish I would cease being the topic of conversation.

 

* * *

 

On their first weekend here we took my parents down into LA. We did a lot of sight seeing and then went into Universal Studios which was way fun. The best part was, of course, visiting The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter.

“This is so damn awesome!” I said.

“You’d be a Hufflepuff,” Oliver whispered in my ear.

“Screw you!” I said punching him in the arm. He laughed.

“Hey, it’s ok. I’d totally still fuck your sexy Hufflepuff ass,” he whispered to me. This, of course made me blush.

“I’m brave enough to be a Gryffindor and the Sorting Hat would ask me to choose between them and Raveclaw because I’m so damn smart!”

“No denying that,” Oliver said hugging me. “You’re so freaking cute, Elio,” he said.

“Thanks. But you’d probably end up in Hufflepuff yourself.”

“I don’t care what house I’m in as long as I get to bone you,” he said. I knew my face and neck were full crimson now. 

“I can’t believe you’re saying all this around our parents!” I said to him. 

“It’s partly your fault. It’s been like 4 days since we’ve done anything!” He said. I knew he wasn’t truly angry but he was right and I actually liked the fact that he was bringing this up.

“Blame yourself,” I said. “You bought the tickets!”

“I did. It’s ok. Even if we don’t have sex until your parents leave, that’s ok. You’ll get your birthday present and then I expect you to be pleased SO much come January that I won’t even know what to do with myself,” he said.

I looked at him and wondered about my birthday gift. “So what did you buy me?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” he said. I huffed. “Won’t work Hufflepuff.” He said laughing. I smacked him on the arm which did nothing except make him laugh harder. I loved him so much.

 

* * *

 

“Baby,” I heard in my ear. I was barely waking up. “Elio, baby.” I blinked. It was dark. I felt Oliver’s hands all over me. I felt the pressure of his body against mine. He has been spooning me. I suddenly felt his erection press against my ass. I was wide awake now.

“Yes, daddy,” I whispered back.

“Baby, I need you so badly. So, so badly,” he kissed my neck all over. Then I felt gentle bites and kisses in my shoulders.

“Mmmmmm,” I answered as I pushed my hips back against his erection. He felt so good. I heard his soft gasp and felt his hand grab me and squeeze my soft flesh. This elicited a soft moan from my lips. 

“Ride me baby, ride me.” Oliver said. I turned to face him and watched as he reached for the lube and rubbed some on him. Once he was done, I climbed on top of him and slid him in me. It took me a moment to adjust. He felt so hard.

“Fuck,” I said gasping.

“Baby, it’s been like five days. I was dying,” he said, sitting up and kissing me all over. “I’m sorry I just need you so badly. You’re so beautiful and you’ve been having such a wonderful time with your parents and I -“

“Sshhh,” I said as I started rolling my hips on him. I kissed him deeply. “Don’t ever be sorry about needing me,” I said between pants.

“Yes, baby,” he moaned as he held me tight and thrusted up into me.

I loved how much he obviously wanted this. He had always been the one to hold back and not pressure me. It was a wonderful change to have him be like this. “I love you needy. I love this,” I said.

“Baby let me fuck you. I know... I said... you on top... but I... need deeper,” He said between pants and kisses. 

“Yes, daddy,” I said to him. 

It happened extremely quickly. One second I was on top, the next I was on my stomach on the bed and Oliver was on top of me. He slid in and held me tight. His lips were by my ear as we fucked. He wasn’t holding back. It was incredible and then he started whispering in my ear. I couldn’t believe all he was saying. 

“My baby. God I’m so fucking horny. And then the way you sucked your bottom lip at dinner when you were eating the chocolate pudding your mom made, made me so hard. And when we were at universal studios you kept jumping up and hitting the signs on the doors and your shirt lifted and I could see your skin right here,” he went down and caressed my lower abdomen.

He came in me. He then turned me over and sucked me hard I came quickly after. He moaned as he swallowed my release. It felt amazing. He crawled up beside me again and spooned me. His satisfied hums and purrs on my neck as he kissed me. Needless to say the whole experiences was incredibly wonderful.

“Five days?” I asked him. 

“Five long, sad, miserable days,” he said purring into my neck.

“Wonder what would happen after seven days?” I asked chuckling.

I had barely gotten the words out when he tickled me and spanked me and said “No! Don’t you DARE! I’d shrivel up and die!”

I turned to face him. “No one wants that!” I said kissing him. We kissed a long while. I then turned around again and he spooned me and we drifted off to sleep. It was still dark outside.


	6. Birthday Present

I looked at Elio, laughing. His mom caressed his face and fixed his collar. It was so sweet. He was speaking to her in French. I loved the way it sounded. So beautiful. He would then switch to Italian with the Professor. He blew me away. I thought about last night. A warm fuzzy feeling came through me. 

I couldn’t believe how I just couldn’t hold myself back. I just couldn’t. I needed him. I knew I did, it just still surprised me in all the ways I needed him to feel ok and balanced. The ying to my yang... I sighed.

We were going to my mom’s house. I furrowed my brow. Elio’s parents had been here days and she hadn’t even bothered to try to meet them. I don’t know what her problem was. Thank god for my dad. He was even saying with us while they were here which was nice of him. I loved how well my dad and the Professor got along. They seriously seem like old college buddies. It was great. At least holidays in the future would be cool with my dad.

Once we were ready we piled into my Escalade and off we went. Elio was in the back between his parents. I looked at my rear view and smiled. My baby. He was amazing in every way.

We took the short drive and before long we were driving up the driveway and towards the house. The lights were all on. I parked in front of the garage and we all started climbing out. The front door opened and my mom stepped out. She was wearing a nice royal blue knee length dress. He hair was up in a stylish do. She had time to go to the salon but she couldn’t even text me to see what we had been up to. I was livid but tried to stay calm.

Elio had told me he would tell his parents Kat didn’t know. He didn’t tell me what their reactions were. I sighed. I was getting tired of hiding. I had been contemplating how to tell her. I figured anytime after Elio’s 18th Birthday was game. As an adult she had no say on what he did, exchange student or not! Plus now that my dad had his place, we would have 2 places to go to. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to get it over with and tell her.

“Welcome! So wonderful to meet you!” I rolled my eyes. Elio looked my way and smiled. I winked at him. Rose came out and I gladly introduced her to Elio’s parents. She was warm as always. Annella gave her a warm hug and they spoke for a while.

They both listened to my mother intently as he talked about the house and talked about our stables. Annella thanked her for teaching Elio to ride. Kat beamed of course. She loved this type of attention. The dinner went by without a hitch and afterwards Elio played for us. I felt so peaceful as he played. I looked at his parents. I loved the look on their faces. The Professor looked my way and caught my eye. I gave him a wide smile. I think it was easy to see how proud we both were of Elio. 

We told my mom good night and went back to Santa Barbara. It wasn’t too late so I told them why not a late walk on the beach. They all agreed. I drove to Shoreline Park and we got out and descended the wooden stairs. I pulled Elio to me and put my arm around his shoulders and he put his around my waist. This felt so good. We stayed there for a while and then when we started getting chilly made our way back home. 

 

* * *

 

Elio was in my arms sleeping peacefully. I loved how he looked as he slept. Like an angel. I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking more and more about how I needed my mother to know. Not because I wanted her approval, in fact she may stop talking to me, but I just was tired of hiding it. Once she knew, Elio and I would be free.

I sighed and gently got up. I had sleep pants on. I pulled on my long sleeved tee I had discarded. I quietly walked out of my room and down the stairs. When I turned to walk to the kitchen I was surprised to see the kitchen light on. I walked in and saw it was empty but saw the French doors slightly ajar. I slipped on the flip flops I had by the door and walked outside. There was no one at the table. I walked further down and was surprised to see the Professor, mug in hand, looking up at the moon. He turned when I reached him and gave me a warm smile.

“Ah! Oliver. Come sit, sit, sit.” He said patting the seat beside him. I smiled and sat beside him. “Elio’s sleep?”

“Yeah!” I said nodding. “Once he’s out, that’s sorta it. He won’t wake till tomorrow,” I said chuckling.

“The sign of a peaceful mind,” he said sipping what smelled like coffee.

“Yeah,” I said sighing.

“But you and I are up. Means we have something bothering us. What’s bothering you son?”

I looked at him. His eyes were so warm. His smile so welcoming. “My mother doesn’t know about Elio and I. It used to scare me. Now, my fear is disappearing and I feel suffocated by it. Once Elio turns eighteen I see no reason to not tell her. We can live here or with my dad,” I said. 

He nodded. “Elio loves you,” he said.

“As much as I love him, yes,” I said softly. My heart was pounding a bit. “I want you to know, this is serious for me. He’s very young, I know and he still has a lot of growing to do, but,” I looked into his eyes. “I have never and will never meet anyone like him. He’s amazing. Perfect. He’s everything.”

The Professor patted my knee. “I was worried about this because you know, Elio is supposed to come home in the summer.”

“And he will!” I said. “He will. I just hope you don’t mind hosting me. I don’t want to spend that long without him and I’ll be out of school.”

“You’re more than welcomed Oliver! Our home is your home!”

I grinned. “Thank you so much. Maybe I can convince my dad to go at least a week or two!” I said.

The Professor laughed. “I will tell him he has to yes!” He said. I grinned at him.

“I will do my best to convince him!”

We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. “Oliver,” he said softly.

“Yes, Professor?”

“I hope I am not overstepping but, it can’t be easy, this situation with your mom.”

“It’s not,” I said.

“I’m so sorry,” he said. “I’m sure Elio never told you, but now I remember he Skyped me one night. He has been here a few weeks only. He was crying asking me if I could ever hate him for who he was,” he said softly.

I looked at him. “I’m sorry I had no idea,” I said. I didn’t.

“It’s alright. He probably saw this situation and was just trying to sort it out.”

I took a deep breath in and out. I felt so comfortable with him. They had accepted me simply because Elio loved me. I know my dad had been great but he had gotten to know Elio before I dropped the bomb on him. Elio’s parents simply accepted me solely because Elio loved me. Elio was so lucky.

“Elio is so lucky,” I said with a smile. I wanted to be honest with him. “He never had to worry about being anything but himself. I remember when he told me he played piano I asked him if he did it for you or himself and he said himself.”

“Yes, he showed promised but he enjoyed it. We would have never made him. That’s not right.”

“My parents, well my mom, would have made me. And it’s only been since recently that my father and I have been honest and open. Before I didn’t even know he was ok with me studying philosophy, never mind me being in a same sex relationship.”

The Professor nodded slowly. “Well, as a father, let me just say I’m sorry you ever had to go a day where your parent’s expectations of you didn’t let you be you or didn’t let you be happy. Elio’s life was never a means to satisfy some unfulfilled wish of myself and his mother and I didn’t have him to make a perfect child or raise someone who we could show off. Elio is his own person and our only concern is that he’s happy and well rounded.”

It took me moment to notice I was crying. I wiped my tears quickly. “That’s wonderful. He’s a wonderful person. So loving and understanding and you should be so very proud of him,” I said. 

“I am,” he said. “I’m sure he will say all that and even more of you if he were asked.”

I laughed. “I’m better because of him. He’s enriched my life in so many ways,” I said. “He’s fixed me in way I never knew I was broken. He’s filled a void I never knew I had.”

The Professor smiled. “Well, that’s amazing.” He said.

“I’m sorry. He’s young I know, I hope I’m -“

“No, it’s ok. My job is to listen and guide, not judge,” he said with a shrug. 

I felt the tears come even harder. He leaned over and held me. “Thank you,” I said as I hugged him.

“It’s ok son,” he said softly. “Always know, you don’t only have your mom and dad. No matter what, Oliver, you’re family now. You have Annella and I. You have us.”

 

* * *

 

It was two days before Elio’s birthday. Everyone at home (including his parents) knew what I had gotten him. It made me so happy to let everyone in on it. We had decided the day after his birthday we would take off for Las Vegas for New Years. I couldn’t wait.

Today, though we had decided to go LACMA. Elio was so excited to show his parents around. He was adorable as always. I watched him as he took his sketchbook out and talked about something to his dad in Italian.

“I’ve not been here in years!” My dad said. I chuckled.

“Well it’s good we have some tourists. We tend to forget what’s in our own backyard.”

“That’s the truth!” My dad said.

Later we went to that Italian place I had taken Elio with the beautiful atrium. We sat close to the tree. Annella talked about their Villa and all the different types of trees they had. 

“We would love to have you for the summer, Oliver,” Annella said.

“Yes!” Elio said. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” I had to laugh.

“And Hugh, you MUST come for a week or two!”

“I would love to! We’ll get that arranged!” My dad said.

Elio and I looked at each other. He reached for my hand under the table. He turned my palm over and started tracing onto it. I LUV U. I chuckled. He was too adorable for words. I turned his palm over. It was my turn. I LUV U MORE. He shook his head and we laughed. I squeezed his hand. I was in bliss.

 

* * *

 

The night before his birthday we were showering before bed.

“Tomorrow... you will be 18!” Elio chuckled as we held each other under the shower.

“And I’ll finally know what you got me!”

“Yup!” I said. I kissed him. We got out and got into our bathrobes. “So should we have the hot birthday sex now or tomorrow?” I asked him grinning.

Ever since my little five days tantrum we hadn’t gone more than two days without sex. I was happy. I didn’t think I’d be that guy, but Elio just did things to me. He told me he loved how much I wanted him and I told him he was insane for thinking anything else.

“Tonight, you make have me,” He said. I grinned. “Because tomorrow I am going to fuck you,” he said jumping on me and kissing me.

“I hope it’s like the one I got when you found out about your parents coming over once you see your preset,” I said smiling.

“So you only bought me one thing?” I nodded. “What color is it?”

“I’m not gonna tell ya,” I said.

“Fine!” Elio said laughing. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him.

 

* * *

 

I sat at the edge of the bed. I didn’t want to wake him but I almost couldn’t wait. All these days had been magical. With Annella and the Professor here, our love and us, we seemed SO real. It’s like we went from our secret fairy tale to showing our love to our family and now I was ready to face the world together. Elio stirred. He turned his face and a ray of sunshine caught his face just right. It made his hair appear lighter brown. It even caught his eyelashes. Such a beautiful sight. He blinked his eyes open.

“Good morning,” I said gently.

He sat up suddenly, huge smile on his face. “Ok! Ok! Where is it! Give it to me!” He looked like a child at Christmas.

“It’s downstairs. Get dressed.”

He was completely undressed. He ran up and pulled on some boxers, flannel pants and a long sleeved thermal. “Ok!” He said. I nodded. I opened the door and stepped out. I grabbed his hand. We went down stairs and got to the bottom of the stairs.

“Close your eyes,” I said. I grabbed one hand and put it on top of his and I grabbed the other. “No cheating!” I said.

“No! Fine!” He exclaimed.

I laughed. I pulled him forward. We walked into the kitchen. My dad and his parents were there. They all knew and were so excited. I pulled him into the formal dining room. The room we never used. I walked him in a bit further. “Don’t move and no peeking!” I said. 

I motioned for my dad and Elio’s parents to come in. His mom took out her phone and was ready to record the moment.

“Ok, Elio. Open your eyes,” I whispered in his ear. He dropped his hands. I saw his smile fade and be replaced by shock. It lasted a moment and then... tears filled his eyes. My heart soared.

“Oliver, I -“ he was speechless. Speechless. Fuck I felt good. I took his hand and led him to it.

“Sit down. Play for me baby,” I told him. I led him to the white Steinway and Sons grand piano I had ordered him. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Now you have a piano in our place, baby,” I said. 

He looked up at me. “Oliver,” he whispered.

“Shh,” I said. “Play me something,” I said excitedly with a grin. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit beside him on the piano bench. I gladly did. His mom moved to the side to get a good view of us. She was still recording. I grinned at the camera on her phone. Elio looked at it.

“Are you recording us?”

“Oui!” She exclaimed. He laughed. He rubbed his palms together.

He looked into the camera of the phone and said in a loud clear voice, “This is Rachmaninoff, Prelude Opus 23, number 4,” he glanced my way and started playing. Annella recorded the whole performance and I sat beside him the whole time. When he was done he turned to me. “Thank you,” he said. He leaned in and kissed me.

I caressed his face. “Happy Birthday baby.”

“Best Birthday ever!” He told me softly.


	7. New Year’s

The next day we took off for Las Vegas. I took my Audi with Elio and my dad came in his Rover with Elio’s parents. 

 “This is so cool!” Elio said. “When was the last time you came?”

“Like literally a couple of weeks before you came. Chris and Josh had a thing there before they got married.”

“Ah ok,” he said smiling. I reached over and squeezed his hand. “You won’t be let into the casinos because you’re 18 and look it,” I said chuckling. He blushed. “But there is so much to do and we are gonna have lots of fun.”

“So we have our own room?” He asked.

“We do! You kidding me?” I asked. I had booked the rooms and had booked 3 rooms. I figured Elio’s parents wouldn’t want to share with anyone either. “I’ve actually never stayed at the Luxor so it’s new for me too.”

“I can’t wait, I mean from what we saw online, the rooms looks super nice,” Elio said with a huge smile. We had gone online and I had showed him the rooms I had booked. They had a hot tubs in them right by the windows and he said he couldn’t wait to try it out. I had had the same thought in mind when I booked them.

The ride was about four hours long and we listened to music and chatted the whole way. We stopped once to eat. We finally got to Vegas at about 2 pm. Elio was looking out the window. “We have to go see all those buildings up close!” He said looking at me.

“Yes, baby,” I said.

We parked, got our bags and walked towards the hotel. We got checked in and walked to the elevators. Elio and I were in one floor and our parents on the floor bellow. We were going to rest a while then meet for dinner. We hugged them before they got out of the elevator and then Elio and I rode to the floor up. When we stepped out, Elio walked to the balcony and looked down bellow at the lobby, giving me a huge grin. I grinned back.

We finally got to our room. I walked in behind him. The bathroom was to the right near the entrance. I walked down the hall where the room opened up. There was a decent sized sitting room to the left. I walked in and looked out the slanted windows. I could see the Sphinx down bellow. I walked out to the bedroom. There was a tall wardrobe and a smaller set of drawers beside it with a tv on top against the wall in front of the king sized bed. There was a soaking tub behind it at the corner in front of another set of slanted windows. We both walked to the window and looked out. It had a great view as well.

Elio and I flopped down on the bed. He quickly climbed on top of me. “How long till we do our to dinner?” He asked.

“Oh! Let me make a reservation!” I suddenly remember. I pulled my phone out and tapped my screen. “I want us to go to Koi and they recommend you reserve a table. One for 5,” I said as I followed the prompts. I looked at Elio. “You tell me birthday boy,” I said to him grinning. “Does 7:30 work for you?”

“Yeah,” Elio said nodding and grinning back. I nodded and finished up the reservation.

“Done,” I said. “Now, where were we?” I asked as I pulled him back on top of me.

“So, I don’t think I’ve properly thank you for my piano,” he said looking down on me.

“No. No you haven’t. We had a wonderful dinner and then you played some more and then we had an even more wonderful cake andthen you played again and then with permission from your parents you drank about two bottles of wine, all while playing, but you were careful to keep your glass of wine away from the piano of course and then passed out on the couch and I carried you to bed. I lovingly undressed you and put some comfy clothes on and then I held you all night,” I said caressing his face. He leaned down and kissed me.

“Thank you and I’m sorry,” he said blushing.

“Don’t be sorry baby. It was your day and I loved how excited you were to play.”

He leaned down and kissed me again. I felt his hands slide under my shirt. “Take it off,” he said breathlessly. I was more than happy to oblige. He kissed my neck and I started unbuttoning his shirt. I slid it off him. I ran my hands over his beautiful skin. He kissed down my body and undid my pants quickly. He took me in his mouth.

I watched as his gorgeous lips wrapped around my erection. I moaned and groaned. I kept watching as he slid me in and out of his mouth I reached down and caressed his face and grabbed his hair. He moaned as he rolled his tongue around me. It felt so good. He slid me in deep. I felt his mouth and lips vibrate as he moaned while he sucked me. It was too good. I came in his mouth. The release felt incredible. Once I was done he got up on his knees and I watched as he took off his pants and boxers.

When he slid them down I saw he was already hard, his cock weeping. “Where did you pack the lube at?” He said standing and throwing his pants on the floor. I pointed to the bag I packed. He reached for it and took it out. “Oh! Hello!” He said as he saw I had also packed some other things. I chuckled. He pulled out a cock ring. “This will do,” he said. I sat up in bed. I watched as he slid the cock ring on. I looked into his eyes. “This is gonna be fun,” he said giving me a sexy smile. “Turn around, daddy.”

“Yes baby,” I said as rolled into my stomach. I got up on my hands and knees. I felt his lips on my back and then he entered me. Even I was surprised at how hard he felt. I groaned as he filled me. “Fuck!” I cried out.

“Mmmmm,” He said caressing and kissing my body. He started going in and out. His moans were always the best. So sensual. I loved every sound he made. I also loved how he liked to talk. “Fuck, so good. So good. Fuck I swear I’ll never ever get used to fucking your perfect body!”

I grinned. He was so adorable and sexy and perfect. He fucked he harder and faster. I groaned. He was grunting. I loved his sexy grunts. I leaned my chest and face on a pillow bellow me. I felt his hands on my back and felt him dig his fingertips into my skin. 

“Gonna fuck you till you beg me to stop,” he said, spanking me. I grinned again. I loved when he was like this. He spanked me again in the same spot. Harder this time. “Did you hear me?”

“Yes,” I panted. “Yes baby I heard you.”

“Good,” he moaned. “So good.” He went faster. He moaned and I felt him straighten himself up. I imagined he was leaning his head back as he fucked me. I thought of his beautiful body as I felt him drive himself deeper into me. I closed my eyes and focused on his moans and groans. He didn’t show any sign of relenting. 

I then felt him lay his whole body in mine. He wrapped himself around me and his hands were all over my chest and abdomen. He took hold of my erection. A loud groan escaped my lips. “Mmmmm,” I heard his moan. He placed his palm on the head of my cock and wrapped his hand around it. He kept it there, my tip pressing into his palm as he fucked me. My body was hot all over and was so sensitive to any touch of his. I came all in his hand. I felt his lips on my back, as well as licks of his tongue. “Lay down,” he instructed me. I did as he asked, still panting from my orgasm. 

I felt his whole body on mine, legs, feet, everything. He kept pounding into me. “Fuck! Fuck!” He was groaning. I felt him slide his hands up my back and grab a hold of my shoulders. I felt him push himself up on his arms. This angle was good. It felt incredible when he fucked me like this. I felt him spread my knees. “Open up,” he demanded in a gruff voice. I did. “Yes,” he said, groaning.

I closed my eyes and lost myself in all he was doing and all he was saying. I lost myself in all I was feeling. The satisfaction of it all. I lost myself in the moment. His hands were all over me and the sounds he was making filled the room. It was good. It was amazing. It relentless. I didn’t know how much more my body could take.

“Elio,” I said panting. He seemed not to hear me. He was moaning and lost in what he was feeling. “Elio,” I said more loudly.

“Yes, Yes,” he replied.

“Come. Please,” I said. He slowed almost to a stop.

“You want me to?”

“Yes. Please,” I said.

He slipped out. I imaged it was to take the cock ring off and slipped back into me. A few thrusts and he came. “Oh fuck me!” I heard him as he came and panted. I felt his hot breath on my back. I laid there, panting, as did he. “That was out of this world,” he said.

“Yeah,” I agree. I could barely move.

“I love you,” he whispered. “So much.” 

“I love you more baby,” I said.

 

* * *

 

Our days in Vegas were amazing. On New Year’s Eve we all put on our coats and walked out to the strip. It was crowded and loud. There was alcohol all around as well as amazing fireworks. Finally it was time for the countdown. Elio and I held hands. I was so excited. At midnight I pulled him close to me and kissed him hard. We turned and looked for his parents and my dad and spotted them. We went to hug them. This couldn’t get any better.

 

* * *

 

After all was said and done we returned to our room at almost 2 am. We walked in and took off our coats. I stretched and went to our bag. “Those fireworks were awesome,” I said. 

“Yeah,” Elio replied. 

“The music was awesome too. I loved how they mixed the songs together. Imagine Dragons and One Republic,” I said. “It was super cool.” 

“Yeah,” Elio said again.

I glanced up at him. I had been taking off my shoes. I stood up and undid my pants and pulled them down. He was changing too. I caught his gaze. “What’s up?” I asked.

“Nothing,” He said shrugging and shaking his head. 

“You don’t look like it’s nothing,” I said.

He bit the inside of his lip. He came and sat beside me on the bed. “Half out year is gone. I came in June. I’m leaving in June. It’s January,” he said.

“So?” I asked. “I’m going to Italy all summer.” 

“What if I don’t get into any colleges here?” He asked me.

I rolled my eyes. “Elio you’ll get into one ok. Don’t worry.” 

“Oliver what if I DON’T!” 

The way he said the last work loudly caught me by surprised. He looked upset. I pulled him in to me. “Then you can go to one in Italy and I will visit you or you will visit me and we will talk everyday and FaceTime and Skype. But let’s not worry about it until we know. I have a good feeling that you’ll get into one here baby. But if you don’t it’s not the end of the world.” 

“It’ll feel like it. I don’t want to go a day without you.”

“And you never will, baby. You never will. I promise.” He took a deep breath in and out. I kissed his head. “I spoke to your father. I told him this was serious. I told him how much I loved you.”

“You did?” He asked looking up at me. His eyes were wide.

“Yes, baby. I did.” I smiled down at him.

He looked down and his lips parted into a cute little smile. “What did you say?”

“That I loved you. That you brought out the best in me. That I could never picture me without you...” I took a deep breath. 

“Same,” He said. 

“Yeah, you better not. I need you too much,” I said bumping my shoulder into his.

“Ha ha,” he laughed. He sighed and looked at me. “Thank you. He didn’t even tell me you two talked!”

“Well, it was an adult conversation and since you just turned 18 you know, we’re gonna take it slow and ease you into adulting,” I said laughing.

“What?!” He jumped on me and started punching me playfully. “Adulting my ass! I’ll show you adulting next time I fuck you!”

I loved how he laughed. I pulled him on me and kissed him. “Promise?” I asked.

“Promise,” He said panting


	8. Falling Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> So.. a little time hop here: it covers a few of weeks!  
> Enjoy!  
> <3

I rolled on my back and blinked, looking out the French doors at the sky. It was a pale pink now. I hadn’t really slept. I took a deep breath in and out. I sat up and leaned back on the headboard, adjusting the pillows behind me. Oliver stirred and stretched. He rolled over and looked up at me, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  

“Hey,” he said.

“Hi, good morning,” I replied. I bent down and kissed him. I sat up again, rubbing his arm. I looked out the doors one more time.

“You ok?”

“Yeah,” I said. “Just gonna miss my mom and dad. It’s been so great having them here.” 

Oliver sat up and scooted beside me. He took my hand in his. “Maybe it would be a blessing in disguise if you have to stay in Italy. Like I said, I’ll go visit you often. Then maybe I can move there with you.” 

I turned my head and looked at Oliver, brow furrowed. “You’d move there?”

“I’d go anywhere with you. If you told me you had to go live in Siberia, I’d go and live there to be with you.” 

I leaned in and kissed him. “Lucky for you I’ll never go to Siberia.”

We laughed together. I thought about what he said. I had so much going on here, him and school and just everything about California. Having my parents here reminded me of Italy and of home. I was happy at home and lacked nothing. Except Oliver. I wasn’t aware of Oliver until now, of course. I wondered what life would be like in Italy with Oliver. That was a happy thought too.

Right now though, it was my parent’s last day here. Hugh had said goodbye to them yesterday as today he himself took off for a business trip of his own. Oliver and I would drive them to LAX. Their plane took off at 2:15 pm. 

“Did you sleep any? I know I passed out but I could feel you tossing and turning a bit before I did.”

“Not really,” I shook my head. “Just knots in my stomach.” 

Oliver laid back down on the bed and put his head on my lap. I caressed his hair looking down at him. “You ok?” He asked me.

“I will be,” I said. “Just, my parents are leaving. It’s a new year and things will change in the summer, depending on what happens with school. Either I’ll be leaving Italy or we will be long distance. I wish it was still last summer,” I said. 

“Come here,” Oliver said pulling me down. I slid down as Oliver wrapped his arms around me. He caressed my face. “I know right now life is seeming out of control and so much is up in the air, because it is baby. But it’s ok,” he said to me softly. He leaned in and kissed me. “There are major decisions to be made and they’ll affect how we live our lives and it’s all out of our hands. We have to see where you get accepted. You have your audition too in 17 days, there’s a lot. But remember, we’re together. I’m with you. You’re with me. We will always have each other and we will figure it out and take it one day at a time.” 

I felt relaxed and buried myself in him. I kissed his neck and snuggled up close to him. He held me tight.

 

After a moment we got up and went downstairs for breakfast with my mom and dad. I didn’t want to seem melancholy and they were wonderful, of course. Once we were done eating we all went upstairs and showered and dressed. I helped my parents with their packing, making sure they were taking all I had bought them the last few months, and then Oliver took their bags to his Escalade. When it was time to go I sat in the back seat between my parents. Oliver told me too. I’m glad he brought it up.

I was holding my parent’s hands.

“It has been so wonderful to meet you, Oliver,” my mother said. I looked at her and smiled. “I’m glad my baby boy is in such good hands.”

“Well, I think he’s done more for me than I have for him,” Oliver said. I felt myself blush.

My father chuckled. “I’m sure Elio would say it’s the other way around. But it’s good you both feel the other makes you a better person. That’s a true sign of a healthy and productive relationship.”

I grinned. I was so happy at how much my parents loved Oliver.

 

* * *

 

I was telling myself not to cry. My parents squeezed me and I squeezed them back.

“Text me when you’ve landed. Please,” I said trying to keep my voice from breaking.

“Oui, mon cher,” my mom said. She kissed my cheek. My father gave me a kiss too. 

“We’ll talk soon son,” he said. “You and Oliver take care of each other,” he said. 

“We will,” I said.

My dad went and hugged Oliver and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Anything you need, let us know, Oliver. I’m looking forward to having you and Hugh over this summer!”

“Oh yes! Definitely! I can’t wait. I’ve never been to Italy so I’m really looking forward to it! Thank you so much!” Oliver said as he held my dad tightly. The look on Oliver’s face sent me over the edge and I felt the tears come. We all hugged all over again and then my dad pulled Oliver and I into his arms and I pulled my mom into mine. We all stayed holding each other for a long while. Finally they had to start boarding. Oliver and Hugh had bought them first class tickets so they had to go first.

“Darn. I regret it now,” Oliver said laughing and wiping his tears.

“Ok, boys. No more crying. I’ll be waiting for you both come June. Love you both. Love each other and take care of each other. Never keep anything in. Express your feelings openly and always lift each other up. Be each other’s biggest fan and supporter but don’t hesitate to keep each other in check when the need rises. Respect each other. I’m proud of you both. You’re both fine young men. I’m proud to be your father.” 

Oliver and I stood speechless. We nodded and hugged him. We kissed him and my mom and then they went to the desk and gave their tickets and showed their passports. We waved at them one last time and then they were gone.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Oliver and I sat on the white upholstered loveseat we had put inside the room with my piano. I listened intently as Courtney played Bach’s Partita No. 2. Chaconne was almost 18 minutes long. Oliver and I listened intently. I watched as Courtney expertly moved her fingers along the strings. I looked at the look on her face. I saw the emotion. It made me feel a lot of emotion too. She was amazing. She had told us she wanted to play for us what she was going to audition at Thornton with. 

Once it was over Oliver and I clapped enthusiastically. “If it was up to me, you’d be in!” Oliver said chuckling. Courtney laughed. She took a bow.

“That’s really good Courtney,” I said. “Really, really good.”

“Thank you guys,” she said smiling. “I’m so nervous.” 

“So tomorrow?” Oliver asked her.

“Yeah,” she said, putting her violin away. She shut the case. She rubbed her palms together. I scooted over in the love seat and she sat between Oliver and I. “What if I freeze up? What I get up there and forget and -“ 

“No way!” Oliver said putting his arm around her shoulders. I took her hands into mine. “You’re gonna get up there and fucking kill it!” He said. She nodded and furrowed her brow. I grinned. I loved Oliver being like this. “Do you always play with your eyes closed?” Oliver asked. 

“Yeah, mostly,” she said. “Helps me focus.”

“Ok, then when the time comes, close your eyes. You’ll be fine. Won’t even have to look at them and remember where you are. You can be anywhere you want to be playing to whoever you wish to play to. Carefree and ok.”

She nodded again and seemed to really take in everything Oliver was saying.

“How did you feel when you were playing right now?” I asked her.

“Good!” She said. “I know this piece. I’m comfortable with it. I’ve played it lots. So yeah, good.”

We all sat and chatted for a while longer. We then got up and Courtney got her violin. We walked out to the kitchen.

“So you’re going next week?” she asked me, getting up on one of the kitchen stools.

“Yes,” I said grabbing the kitchen counter and leaning against it. My stomach knotted up every time I thought about it. Oliver kissed my head. 

“You will be amazing!” He said. I smiled up at him.

“Oliver you’re the best motivational speaker ever. You should think about pursuing that!” Courtney said laughing. “What are you gonna play?”

“Stuck between two,” I said. 

“He is, but I’m not. I remember him blowing me away last summer playing Hungarian Rhapsody and I told him he should go for it.” 

“Wow,” Courtney said. “But you’re not sure?” I shook my head. 

“Ok, it’s almost 6, lets go,” Oliver said.

We were meeting Courtney’s boyfriend as well as Chris and Josh at Moby Dick’s for dinner. Oliver had called and reserved a table. It was our first time all going out together and I was so happy about it. Courtney’s boyfriend was only a year younger than Oliver, Chris and Josh so I knew they would all get along.

The three of us piled into Oliver’s Audi. Couetney’s mom had dropped her off at our place a couple of hours ago on her way to work. We took the short drive to Stearns Wharf. Courtney’s boyfriend, Scott was waiting for us outside.

Courtney hugged and kissed him and turned to us. “Baby, this is Elio,” she said.

“Who I’ve seen on FaceTime countless times when you guys are on lunch,” he said chuckling. I laughed as we shook hands.

 “Scott, this is my boyfriend, Oliver,” I said.

“Hey man, nice to meet you,” Scott said smiling and shaking hands with Oliver. Scott was about my height just a bit thicker.

“Nice to meet you too. You in school?”

“Yeah! Last year at Cal Poly,” he said smiling.

“My handsome man is studying biochemistry engineering,” Courtney said with a bright proud face.

“Wow! Impressive!” Oliver said.

“Thanks. You?” 

“Getting my PhD in Philosophy,” Oliver said. “I have a couple of years left.”

“Nice. You’re going to teach?”

“Those are my plans,” he said.

“Hey!” I heard Christina’s voice. Oliver and I waved. Her and Josh walked up to us.

“Courtney you remember Chris and Josh from thanksgiving?” I asked her.

“Yes! Hey!” She hugged both and they were introduced to Scott. 

We all chatted as we walked inside and Oliver gave the hostess his name for the reservation. I look around the place and Was glad Oliver called. The place was packed. We got walked to our table, and we all settle down. I look at Oliver. His handsome profile and perfectly combed hair. He had some stubble, which I love. It sometimes hurt my sensitive skin and he would stay clean shaven for a week or two but then I miss how it looks on him and tell him to grow it out. He just looks so good with it.

Courtney’s laugh brings me out of my daydream and I see her and Christina holding hands and laughing about something. Oliver, Scott and Josh were talking about the best surfing spots up and down the coast. I could see all of use being friends for a long, long time. This truly makes me happy.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve got this baby. You’ve fucking got this. You’re amazingly talented and you know this piece forwards and backwards and you will just go in and blow them away,” Oliver is saying to me as he holds my arms and looks straight into my eyes. 

“Yes,” I reply. I believe it. Here, in this moment, I’m believing everything Oliver is saying to me.

“You’re a unique talent and no one plays Hungarian Rhapsody like you do. You blew me away and I know you will blow them away. You can do this. You will do this. I know you can.”

“I can,” I said nodding.

“Yes you can,” Oliver said grinning at me. I grin back and he kisses me. He rests his forehead on mine. “Just be you. That’s more than enough. You’re beyond perfect in every way.”

“Thank you,” I whisper back.

“Elio Perlman!” I hear.

“I love you!” Oliver says.

“I love you!” I tell him back and follow the woman into the auditorium.”

 

* * *

 

“I was soooo nervous!” I was telling my parents later that day. “But I went in and -“

“And He did what he always does and blew them away!” Oliver said.

My parents laughed. “How did you feel mon cher?” My mom asked.

“Great,” I said grinning. I felt Oliver wrap his arm around me. “So great. I felt I did my best!” I said.

“And now?” My dad asked.

“And now we wait,” said Oliver. “We’ll start getting acceptance letters in March.” 

We talked a while longer and then my dad asked Oliver to say hello to Hugh. We let him know we were spending the weekend with Hugh and Oliver said we would try to Skype. We said goodbye and shut the laptop.Oliver threw it to the edge of the bed. I stood up and took off my dress pants and button up shirt I had worn to the audition. I stopped and listened closely, seeing if I could hear a sound.

“Is your mom here?” 

“No, it’s a weekday Elio, she only sees us on the weekends remember,” he said. 

“What about her students though?” I asked. 

“Oh let me rephrase that, she’s only here Monday through Friday between 9 am and 3 pm and on Saturdays at breakfast and sometimes dinner,” he said rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, we can sleep naked then,” I said stripping all the way down.

“Yes,” Oliver said, huge smile on his face. “Lock the doors though.”

“Good idea!” I said. I locked his door and walked to my room and locked mine. When I walked back to his room Oliver grabbed and threw me on the bed. He kissed all over my face and neck. I laughed.

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” he said looking at me lovingly. “So, so proud. No matter what happens, we’ll work it all out. 

“Yes, we will,” I said looking up at him. I felt it. I believed it. The pieces making up my life were slowly falling into place and I knew it would all be ok.


	9. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies...  
> The day has come...  
> Enventually Kat had to know and Oliver preferred it happened in his own terms!  
> Enjoy! <3

I hadn’t really fallen sleep. I was too excited. I looked at Elio. My angel. He was breathing softly, lips slightly parted, dark curls falling on his face. I hated the fact that Valentine’s Day was a school day. I really did. I had almost asked my dad to get him out of school but no, no need. This was our first Valentine’s. Our first of so, so many. Least is was a Friday. It would be ok. 

I looked at my dresser. His present was in there. My heart thumped at the thought of his present. Was it too much? I honestly didn’t know. It could be but... but I couldn’t not get it. I couldn’t not give it to him. When I got him the piano for his birthday I knew that was one wish of mine come true. Now there was only one more gift I wish I could give him and Valentine’s felt like the perfect day. I took a deep breath. I went with it. No turning back now.

I grabbed my watch from my bedside table, 4:28 am. He usually got up at 6:30 to start getting ready for school. I couldn’t wait any longer. I set my watch down and laid down facing him. I picked up his left arm and placed it over my shoulder. I started kissing his beautifully perfect lips. It took a few kisses and he started stirring awake. I loved the way he seemed to gulp in air as he was waking. But then again, everything he did was beautiful.

He stretched as I held him and started kissing me back. “Mmmmm,” he said softly. I rubbed my nose along his jaw. “Daddy,” he said softly.

“Baby,” I answered. I watched as his eyes blinked open and he looked at me. He smiled. I melted. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” I said to him.

He grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he repeated softly.

“May I give you your present?” My heart pounded in my chest.

“Yes!” He said. “I have yours in my room. Lemme go get it,” he said softly. He rolled off the bed and walked through the bathroom. I got up and grabbed the small black gift bag from my top drawer. I put it down beside the bed. I knew he wouldn’t see it. He walked back into my room and I turned on the lamp beside my bed.

He was holding a pretty large box. “Wow!” I said laughing. I looked up at Elio and saw he was blushing. He set the large box down on the bed and he sat beside it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Oliver,” he whispered. I looked at his face. He wasn’t quite meeting my eyes. I opened the box quickly. I was met by some bubble wrap. I lifted the bubble wrap and looked inside. They were photos printed into canvas prints. Not just any photos, though, I could see as I lifted them to look, they were important. I looked at Elio’s face.

“So this one,” he said as he reached for one. I saw his hand was shaking slightly. “This was a selfie I took in the bathroom at the airport in Italy before I flew here,” he said softly. “It was the beginning.”

“I recognize the hoodie,” I told him. His eyes darted up and met mine. “I told you to take it off and as you did your shirt lifted up and I saw your abdomen.”

“Yeah,” Elio said. 

I took a deep breath. “I remember thinking how beautiful you were. When your shirt lifted I remember thinking I wanted to see more,” I said chuckling. He giggled. I looked through more photos. There was one he took off Stearns Wharf the first time we went. There was one from the week I hurt my hand and one from Fourth of July. “Elio, thank you. These are beautiful.” I said. “Thank you so, so much. 

He leaned in and kissed me. I took his face in my hands and kissed him eagerly. I rested my forehead on his for a moment. I pulled back and reached and grabbed the small black gift bag. I took a deep breath and handed it to him. He smiled and took it and reached into it. His eyes widened slightly. He then pulled out the square velvet box. I put my hand around his. He looked up at me. 

“I... I thought long and hard about this, Elio. It...” I let out a ragged breath. My hand was shaking and I knew he could feel it. “It doesn’t have to...” 

“How about you explain it after I open it?” He asked softly. I nodded and let go on his hand. He opened up the small box and I saw his eyes widen. He looked up at me. He took the ring out of the box.

“Baby, listen,” I said. He looked into my eyes. “I know, you’re only 18. I know we’re still waiting on college acceptance letters. I know we’re still figuring it out. This... this can be a promise ring or it doesn’t even have to be anything,” I said. I was so nervous I was blabbing. I may as well be proposing for real with the way my heart felt. 

He held his hand out, holding the ring. My heart dropped. “Here,” He said. I opened my palm and he dropped it on it. He was giving it back. I stared at the ring in my palm. How stupid of me. Of course. He was only eighteen and I had let my stupid emotions get the best of me. I mean, I knew we loved each other but I should have know a ring would have been over the top and -

“What are you waiting for?” Elio said. I looked up. He was holding his left hand out. “Come on, put it on me. What are you waiting for? I want you to put it on me,” he whispered. “It’s how this works,” his hand was trembling.

I nodded. I don’t know who was more nervous. I picked the ring up and slid it on his left ring finger. “It doesn’t have to mean...”

“It means we’re happy,” he said. I nodded. 

“I was afraid it would be too much or freak you out or -“

Suddenly Elio was on me, kissing me. Hard. “Shh,” He said. “Shh.”

He climbed on me and pushed me back onto the bed. “Do you know how happy I am?” He asked me.

“As happy as me,” I said. He grinned and kept kissing me. He ran his hands on my chest. I felt the coolness of the silver band I had given him against my skin. I looked down at it. I glanced up at him and saw him staring at it. “I’m glad it didn’t freak you out,” I said softly. 

“No,” he said softly shaking his head. He closed his eyes a moment. He smiled and said,

  

> “Love is a place
> 
> & through this place of
> 
> love move
> 
> (with brightness of peace)
> 
> all places
> 
>  
> 
> yes is a world
> 
> & in this world of
> 
> yes live
> 
> (skilfully curled)
> 
> all worlds”

 

I grinned. “Who would have thought the day would come when you would quote E. E. Cummings to me,” I said looking up at him. 

He lips turned up into a cute smile. “Maybe I like E.E. Cummings,” he said with a shrug of his slender shoulders. 

“Hmmm,” I said. “Elio,” I whispered, taking his hands into mine.

 

> “i have found what you are like
> 
> the rain,
> 
> (Who feathers frightened fields
> 
> with the superior dust-of-sleep. wields
> 
> easily the pale club of the wind
> 
> and swirled justly souls of flower strike
> 
> the air in utterable coolness
> 
> deeds of green thrilling light
> 
> with thinned
> 
> newfragile yellows
> 
> lurch and.press
> 
> -in the woods
> 
> which
> 
> stutter
> 
> and
> 
> sing
> 
> And the coolness of your smile is
> 
> stirring of birds between my arms;but
> 
> i should rather than anything
> 
> have(almost when hugeness will shut
> 
> quietly)almost,
> 
> your kiss.”

 

I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

We looked at one another. “Wow, how are we ever gonna top this Valentine’s Day?” Elio asked grinning.

“Oh, we will, baby. We will,” I said. I grabbed his face and kissed him. “Let me make love to you,” I said to him. I felt him nod as we kissed more. I reached for the lube and put some on me. I was so hard. He was laying on his stomach but I turned him onto his left side. I slid my left arm under his slender body and wrapped it around him. I grabbed his hips with my right hand and slid into him. I heard his gasp. He felt so soft in my arms. I kissed the back of his neck and his shoulders as I slid in and out of him. It felt amazing. So amazing. I pressed him to me as I slid in and out and in and out. He felt so wonderful. He was so beautiful. I was filled with so much emotion.

 I felt him grab me left forearm and lean his head back onto me. I held him tighter as I made love to him gently. I loved his soft moans and whimpers. I felt him lean down and kiss my forearm. His soft lips sent tingling electric waves thought my skin. I wrapped my right arm around his hips and pressed him harder to me as I went a bit harder.

“Oliver,” I heard him whisper breathlessly.

“Elio,” I whispered back. 

We called out our names softly to one another as buried my body deep into his. I never wanted this to end so I went softly and tenderly and slowly. We had been making love for a while when I felt him orgasm. His moans were exquisite and his whole slender body shuddered against me pushing me over the edge. I came as well. I panted into his neck. I kissed it gently. “Do you have any idea of how much I love you,” I whispered to him. 

“Yes,” He said softly. “As much as I love you.”

 

* * *

 

I exited my last lecture for the day and walked to my car. I smiled up at the sun. To say I was elated was an understatement. I had made dinner reservations for Elio and I at a steakhouse about two weeks ago. I had never taken him there and I was excited. We would go home and relax a bit and change and go to dinner. Least it was a Friday so any homework he had he could do tomorrow.

I drove to the high school and saw him and Courtney chatting outside. I pulled up and waved. They both waved back. “Need a ride?” I asked her. 

“No, Scott should be right, oh there he is!” She said. I looked at my rear view as Scott pulled up behind me. We waved at one another. Elio and Courtney hugged and then Elio got in the car. I then u-turned out of there. 

“How was school baby?” I asked.

“Great,” He said. “I got asked about my ring.”

“Oh yeah? By who?”

“Well I showed Courtney but some other classmates saw and I just said I was in a relationship,” he said shrugging. He turned to face me and grinned. I grinned back. Soon enough we were home. I pulled up the long driveway and parked the car outside of the garage. Elio put his backpack on and we walked inside. The house was silent. We jogged up the stairs and walked into my room.

“I was thinking maybe this weekend we can put these up at our place,” I said.

“Yes,” he said grinning. “I’d love that.”

We sat on my bed and looked through the pictures trying to figure which would look better where. We then got a text from Annella and Elio Skyped home. We talked for a while. We said good bye and shut my laptop. It was 4:45 and I told him we should start getting dressed. We did and left at 5:30.

Our reservations were at 6:15 and we got there right on time. Dinner was spectacular. The place had a great reputation and now I knew why. Once we ate we had some dessert. We left the place at almost 8 pm.

We hopped back in the car and drove home. We held hands. I could feel Elio’s ring. It made me feel tingly. I couldn’t stop smiling. We made it home and I drove up the long drive way and saw my mother’s car parked in front of the garage.

“Surprise, surprise!” Elio said. We parked beside her and got out. “You’re leaving your car out?” He asked. 

“No,” I said. “We’re going to our place tonight.” 

“Oh. When did you decide that?”

“Right now,” I said. I got out. I waited for Elio as he got out and walked around the car to me. “Elio,” I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me.

“Yeah?” He asked. He furrowed his brown.

“I want you to go to our rooms and start packing. Pack what you feel you need.”

“What’s going on?” He asked me.

“I’m telling her.” His eyes widened. “It’s time,” I said.

“Ok,” he said.

“Ok. If she’s not in the living room I’ll help you back but if she’s in there I’m telling her.”

“Ok,” he said. He looked at me. He looked scared. “Don’t be scared. She can’t do anything.” He nodded.

We walked into the house and saw the living room was empty. I walked to the kitchen and saw it was empty too. We went upstairs and started packing. Elio already had about half his clothes in Santa Barbara. It wasn’t much to pack the rest. “Can I take the guitar?” He asked me. 

“Of course,” I said.

“Are we ever coming back here?” He asked me.

I took a deep breath in. “We’ll see baby,” I said. I turned away. I didn’t want to cry in front of him. I had grown up here. It was ok though. Anywhere Elio was was my home. 

In the end we had 3 duffle bags. The box of canvas prints and the guitar. Elio took the guitar and a duffle bag I took the other 2 and the canvas prints. We walked down the stairs. Elio opened the front door and went outside.

“Hi!”

I turned around. “Hey,” I said to my mother. She looked at me.

“What going on? Looks like you’re moving out!”

I put the two duffle bags down as well as the box. Elio showed up and grabbed the box and went back out. He didn’t even look at my mom. I walked towards her. “I need to talk to you.” 

She furrowed her brow at me. “About?” She crossed her arms.

“Why do you look so defensive?” I asked.

“Why do you look like you’re moving out?”

We stared at each other. I wanted to be calm. I saw Elio come and grab the last 2 duffle bags. “Where have you been?” I asked her.

“That’s not what you wanted to talk about. So don’t change the subject. Speak.”

Speak. Speak. Speak. I had to speak. Speaking wasn’t easy for me. I nodded. “This is hard,” I said. “It’s hard but...” Suddenly Elio was beside me. He had his hands in his pockets.

“But?” She asked. Her arms were still crossed.

“You don’t have to,” Elio whispered super soft.

“Yes I do,” I said.

“Stop whispering! It’s rude! Now speak, Oliver!”

She was already mad. I felt a surge of anger. “I’m in love with Elio. He’s in love with me. We’re together.”

She froze. Her mouth hung open and her arms dropped on either side. My heart thumped a million miles an hour. I felt Elio step closer to me. I grabbed his hand and we laced our fingers together. She saw this and I saw the anger flash in her eyes. She stared from Elio to me and back to Elio.

“This was all YOU!” She said pointing at him. 

I pulled him behind me. “We fell in LOVE!” I said loudly. “You don’t CHOOSE who you love, mother.” 

A look came over her for a moment. It seemed for a second or two she understood. “Well you can choose to not date a boy Oliver! Or man! He’s a child! He’s -“

“I’m not a child!” Elio said angrily from behind me. 

“Be quiet!” She yelled.

“Don’t raise your voice at him!” I said with venom in my voice. Even I was surprised at this.

She shook her head at me and put her hands on her hips. “So you thought you’d tell me and run away? To where? To Bubbe’s? When I tell your father he’s -“

“He knows,” I said smiling. “He knows and he’s ok with it. Elio’s parents know too. They know and they’re ok with it.” I grinned triumphantly. “You’re the last to know.” Maybe I shouldn’t have thrown in that last bit, but, she needed to know she was out numbered.

Her face turned red. “So you were all laughing behind my back?”

I furrowed my brow. “What? No, what I mean is -“

“Get out!” She said. I felt Elio grab my hand and pull it. I had sort of expected this. I mean, we had packed. We had packed. But I was expecting to leave. To leave as opposed to be kicked out, those are two different things. “GET OUT!” She yelled loudly. Elio pulled my hand again. I stared at her. Her angry face.

“What is wrong with you? You’re supposed to love me no matter what. Why can’t you? Dad does! Elio’s parents do! What’s wrong with you?”

“Oh screw you! You don’t know anything about me!” She yelled.

“Who’s fault is that?” I asked her. 

“Just get out. Both of you. Seems you don’t need me anyway. Seems I’m the fucking laughing stock. The last to know?! So just go!”

“This isn’t about YOU!” Elio said angrily. “Do the right thing, Kat. He’s your only child! He’s -“

“Shut up, Elio! You know nothing of the world you stupid kid!” She yelled angrily at Elio. “Don’t tell me how to parent when you’re still under your parent’s thumb. You’re a damn child and a foolish one at that if you think Oliver is gonna love you forever. He’s just like his father. Hugh promised me everything and I gave him everything and now look. So one day he will get tired of you too. Just prepare yourself for that. His grandfather too. Poor Bubbe. Bet you didn’t know did you?” She looked at me.

“Shut UP!” I said. 

“A woman as wonderful as her and he couldn’t be faithful. Now your father and I are divorcing. It’s a matter of time Elio. Eventually he’ll want children and a normal life. Eventually he’ll want someone he doesn’t have to hide or be embarrassed about.” 

“I swear to god,” I said. My hands were trembling, “If you don’t shut up -“ 

“Elio, Hannah actually pondered buying you a Valentine’s Day gift. Means none of your class mates know. So that’s a sign right there this is wrong. Why would you have to hide if this was the real thing Elio?”

“Leave him alone!” I said. I felt dread in my stomach. I hope Elio didn’t believe anything she said.

“Let him answer!” She yelled back.

“We had to hide because of you.” Elio said. He sounded so calm. I looked at him then my mother. 

“Rose knows. Chris and Josh know. My friend who came on thanksgiving? She knows. If Hannah didn’t know it was because we couldn’t tell you. Because unlike everyone else who cares about us, we couldn’t tell you. But now you know. Feel free to tell Hannah why I’ll never date her.” Elio’s voice was so calm. It even calmed me. Everything he was saying was true. She was trying to twist it and he just told her the truth. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back.

“Go,” my mother said. “You two disgust me.”

”Why? Just because we’re both male? Get over it! We’re in love!” I said. “There is nothing disgusting about what we do!”

She looked at me and yes, she looked disgusted. She turned her attention to Elio again. “If you hadn’t come this would have never happened.” I heard the soft gasp Elio made. “I said GO!” She yelled so loudly if felt as if the voice vibrated through out the entrance hall. 

“With pleasure,” I replied as her words sunk in. Elio turned and pulled me and I walked out with him. I shut the front door. We jogged to the car. “Elio call my dad please. I’d rather go to his house tonight. 

“Ok,” he said taking his cellphone out. He looked at me. “You ok?”

I nodded and backed out. I turned and drove past the gates and turned right on the road.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Last chapter in this part and I just want to thank each and every single one of you for sticking with me this far and taking the ride with me!  
> I appreciate all the comments and kudos and I hope you keep enjoying the story as it continues!  
> Part seven will start the day after tomorrow!  
> Now on the to story... the aftermath of Kat finding out about the boys!  
> Enjoy!  
> Hugs <3

I had put the top up of the car. “Yeah we told her and at first she tried to... I don’t know, make it seem like it was wrong then she just told us to get out,” I heard him say. “Yeah we’re on our way now.” 

I suddenly started feeling nauseous. Dizzy and nauseous. I have to pull over, I thought. I pulled into the first place I could. It was a Century 21 real state office. I put the car on park and shut the engine off. I stepped out. The car felt so small. The colder air was a welcome relief. I shut the door and leaned against it. I closed my eyes and just breathed. I suddenly felt Elio beside me.

“Hey,” I heard him say gently.

“Hey,” I replied.

“You ok?”

“I will be.” 

I felt him hug me. He leaned into me and wrapped his arms around me. He laid his cheek on my chest. The pressure of his body against mine felt good. I couldn’t move for a moment. I just kept breathing. I finally blinked and wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head. “Ok. Let’s go,” I told him. He nodded and let go of me and climbed back into the car. We took off.

 

* * *

 

“Then she told us to go,” I heard Elio tell me dad.

“I’m sorry son,” I heard my dad say.

They were downstairs in our little kitchen area. I was up in the loft laying on the bed. I didn’t want to talk. I don’t know why. I had felt such relief when I had seen my dad and he hugged me. I cried but didn’t say anything. We all three had gotten everything our of the trunk and backseat and had walked to Elio’s and my place in the back. I got in and had just gone upstairs, changed and laid on the bed. I heard Elio come up the stairs but he stopped about two thirds of the way and had gone back down. He had told my dad everything.I could hear them. They weren’t whispering or trying to hide anything from me. I had heard my dad ask if I was ok. Elio mentioned me having to stop. “He’ll talk when he’s ready. It’s a lot to deal with right now.” He had answered. He was right.

“Ok. Well, you two get some rest. Thank you for everything son,” my father said. There was a silence and I was sure they were hugging. It was confirmed when I heard what sounded like my father patting Elio’s back. He did that to me as well whenever he hugged me.

“I love you son!” I heard my dad call out. I love you too, I thought to myself. I was on my back looking up at the ceiling. I heard the door open and close and heard Elio lock it. He walked around downstairs and then I heard him turning off the lights. He climbed the stairs. The lamp on my bedside table was the only light. I turned my head to look at him as he reached the landing. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I watched him as he unbuttoned his plaid shirt and then pulled the white crew neck he had on off. He took his shoes and socks and jeans off. He walked into the bathroom. I heard him brush his teeth.

He came out and I saw him get his phone from his jeans. He tapped the screen a few times and then put the phone between us. Music started playing. He laid down beside me on his back and held my hand. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the song. It was soothing. It liked the repetitiveness of it. There was something calming about it. We laid there holding hands until it was over.

“What song was that?” I asked softly.

“Moby. It’s called God Moving Over The Face Of The Waters.”

I nodded. It had been perfect. Neither happy nor sad. Just perfect. “It was perfect,” I said.

We laid in silence for a moment longer.

“If your mom never gets over this will you hate me?” Elio asked softly. 

I quickly sat up and turned to face him. “What?” I asked.

He sat up slowly and scooted back a bit. He took a deep breath in. “If she never talks to you again, if she never gets over this, will you hate me for being the reason behind it?”

I stared at Elio is disbelief. “No!” I said. 

“You sure?” He asked. I looked into his eyes. He looked genuinely worried about this. I opened my arms to him and he came to me quickly.

“Baby you’re not the reason behind anything. She is. If she chooses to not...” I trailed off. “It’s on her, Elio. She’s my mother. It’s on her.” I felt him nod. I suddenly felt drained. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“Yeah,” he said. I turned my light off and then spooned him. I closed my eyes and held him. I caressed his right arm and right leg up and down. We fell sleep soon after.

 

* * *

 

“Oliver,” I felt Elio shaking me. “Oliver, wake up.”

“I’m up.”

“Your mother is here. Your dad just called. He wants us to go to the main house.”

”Why the fuck would I want to talk to her?” I said softly.

”Yeah Hugh said he’s already been talking to her and he thinks it’s a good time we join the conversation. I trust your dad.”

I nodded. I wasn’t feeling anything at the moment, I still felt numb from yesterday. I pulled on some jogging pants and my navy blue UCSB hoodie. Elio had pulled on a hoodie too and some jogging pants as well. I saw him run his hands through his hair as we walked out and walked the concrete path to my father’s home. We walked in.

“Hey,” I said. Elio stopped and turned to face me. I went and grabbed a hold of his hand. “I just want to hold your hand through this.” I told him. He smiled at me. I leaned in and kissed him. I felt him relax into me. I kissed all around his face and he laughed softly. He licked his lips and looked up at me. “We’re a team. It’s us together, always,” I said. He nodded. I ran my thumb over his ring and he gave me another quick kiss. We walked down the hall, past the stairs and into the living room. My father was sitting on the couch. My mother was standing up, arms crossed. She turned and watched us walk in. She shook her head and turned to my dad.

 “You let them sleep together?” I heard her ask.

I almost laughed but thought that would be the wrong reaction. I was holding Elio’s hand as we sat down on the couch, Elio between my dad and I. My dad reached over and ruffled his hair. He smiled at him. I held Elio’s left hand and absentmindedly rubbed his ring with my thumb and index finger.

 “Kat, they’re adults. 18 and 24 respectively,” My father said.

She looked at us three in the couch. “How long have you known Hugh?”

I heard my father sigh. “August,” he said.

He mouth dropped open. “August?” She asked incredulously. “How long have you two been together?”

Elio and I looked at one another. “End of June,” Elio said.

She just stared. She started pacing. I heard my father sigh. “Kat if you’re trying to scheme up ways of trying to break them up, you should just stop. They’re together. That’s it. I’m happy for them. You should be too. Oliver’s happiness should be your main priority.” 

I watched as my mom shot my father a dirty look. I didn’t know what was in her mind. She kept pacing. I felt Elio take a deep breath in and out. We looked at each other. “Have you shown my dad the ring?” I whispered to him. He bit his lip and nodded and smiled. I smiled back. I looked into his eyes. His hair was tousled and he looked a bit tired. I had woken him up really early yesterday. I’m sure today he would have loved to have slept in. I looked at his lips and then the freckles on his nose.

“Oliver,” I thought I heard my name called. Elio smiled at me widely and I couldn’t help but smile back. His freckles looked so cute. His lips. I wanted to kiss him. “OLIVER!” I snapped out of it. It was my mother. 

“What?”

“What took you so long to tell me?” She asked, her blue eyes widened. She actually looked close to tears. Had her reaction from yesterday been erased from her memory? Apparently.

“Because I knew you wouldn’t approve and you would try to take Elio from me.”

She sighed. “When did you tell your parents?” She asked Elio.

He shrugged. “I didn’t really tell them, they figured it out by our body language when we would Skype them together.”

“It really bothers me I’m the last to know!” She said, her voice breaking.

I looked at her, confused. “How could I feel ok telling you when you’ve said so many negative things about same sex couples?” I asked her. 

“Fine! Fine!” She said shaking he head and wiping her eyes.

“Are you going to give us a chance?” Elio asked.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. That really angered me. “Fine!” She said. 

“And by giving us a chance it means not being spiteful towards Elio. You said yourself how wonderful he was. You’ve done nothing but praise him since he’s been here. He’s the same person he was. What’s different now?” I said to her.

She gave me an exasperated look. “Oliver, do not speak to me that way! You’re so disrespectful!” 

“Well so are you!” I said my voice raising. 

“Son, son,” my dad said.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Elio murmured squeezing my hand.

“The way I see it,” I said my mother with a calmer voice, “is Elio and I are together and nothing is ever going to change that mom. So you’re either part of it or you’re not. The choice is all yours.”

She stared at me. “So I get an ultimatum while everyone else you just told? I get treated like... like I’m not worth anything while everyone else gets the benefit of the doubt?” 

“Kat you cannot blame all that on Oliver. You have for many years talked badly about anyone that’s gay. I can understand his reservations. Why don’t you try actually opening up? Come on you told me you were ready to talk to Oliver.”

She looked down and I saw she saw our hands clasped between us. I felt Elio squeeze my hand harder. “Fine,” she said. Her phone chimed. She pulled it out of her back pocket and read it. “I need to go.” She said.

“Are you serious?” I asked her.

“Kat! This is your son here! Come on!”

“What have you been up to? Where have you been disappearing to?” I asked.

“It doesn’t concern you,” she said dismissively.

“Kat are you listening to yourself?” My father asked. “You just complained about being the last to know about their relationship but you won’t answer a simple question about where have you been disappearing to for the last three months!”

I saw her clench her firsts. “I’ve been... setting up my own business.” She said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, the house is too big, really for just me. So I thought I would sell it and get something smaller but you know my business is the horses. So I thought maybe I could look for a place with more land and a smaller home,” she said.

“You were doing all this without telling me?” 

“Well this takes a long time! At the end of the day you have your home and I thought Elio would be gone in June...” she looked at Elio.

“I’m going to Italy in June,” Elio said. “But if I get accepted into a college here I’m coming back,” he told her.

She nodded her head. “Anyway, I don’t even have the house on the market. I wanted to ball rolling on my new place before I did that. So I’ve been working at finding the perfect place and maybe hiring a second instructor,” she said hurriedly.

I looked at here. There was something about the way she said that. “A second instructor?” I asked her.

“Yeah. More instructors, more possible clients,” she said shrugging.

“Have you found one?” I asked her. She looked at me. “A second instructor?” 

“Yeah. Maybe. Maybe.”

“Who is it?” I asked.

“Not anyone you know,” she said.

“Tell us about him,” I said. She looked at me quickly.

“I reconnected with an old friend and he’s an instructor as well and we were thinking of maybe working together,” she said. 

“Is this someone you can trust?” I asked her. “I mean, it would suck if they would screw you over,” I said. “You seem to be investing so much.” 

“Of course I’m being careful and anything to do with business I’m doing with paper work and all the necessary cautions,” she said. 

“What’s your friend’s name?” I asked.

She let out a breath. I saw her glance over at my dad. “Does it matter?”

“Yeah. It matters because you’re making such a big deal out of it,” I said.

She shook her head. “His name is Connor,” she said quietly. “Hugh, you know him,” she said.

“Connor? Do I? Don’t remember?” He said shrugging. There was his awkward silence.

“Are you dating him?” I asked her. She rolled her eyes and huffed.The awkward silence continued.

“I guess you could say that,” she said. Elio and I looked at my dad.

He shrugged. “Good for you, Kat. Where you nervous to tell us?”

“No,” she said.

“Then why did it take you so long? Because you’ve been seeing him since November,” I told her.

“See Kat? Just put yourself in Oliver’s place please,” my dad said. “Now sit down. You need to talk to Oliver.” She sat at an armchair adjacent to the side I was on. “Tell your son how much he means to you Kat.” 

I looked at her. “Oliver I only want to the best for you,” she said. For a moment I thought she would break down but she kept it together. That was her though, she was tough. “My family had no money, Oliver when I was growing up and I was treated badly because of it. So I wanted you to fit in. I was lucky enough to get myself to a better place financially thanks to your father and a scholarship I got. I don’t want you to get made fun of or be seen as weak,” she said.

I nodded. I knew she meant it and in her own mind this made sense. “Mom I’m 6’4 no one sees me as weak. Only you do.” She shook her head. “You see me being with Elio as me being weak.” She shrugged and didn’t answer.

“How would you feel if my mother told you she was embarrassed that I’m with Oliver?” Elio asked her. She snapped her head up. She opened her mouth to say something then stopped. She realized what Elio was doing. “Exactly Kat. There is no need to be Oliver is amazing.”

“I need time ok. Fine. Fine. Be... together. I need time,” she stood up. “Hugh can you walk be out please,” she said.

We all stood up. She looked at us. I decided she gave me all she could for now and I went to go hug her. She hugged me back. I stood back. Elio and her stood awkwardly looking at each other. She took a step forward and gave him a quick hug. She nodded at us and walked out the door.

“Be right back,” my dad said.

Elio and I sat back on the couch. “I think that went as well as it could have,” Elio said.

“I agree,” I said. 

“What do you think of what she said about her growing up?”

I let out and deep breath. “Obviously some shit happened to her that scarred her for life. Hence the need to seem perfect now and not be looked down upon.” Elio nodded at me. He came and curled up to me, placing his cheek on my shoulder. I leaned my head on his. I watched my parents talking. They didn’t seem mad or agitated. They seemed normal. They were probably out there about twenty minutes and finally my dad walked back in. Elio sat up when he heard the front door open.

 He walked to us. “Ok, I’m proud of both of you!” He said. We stood up and went an hugged him. He put an arm around each of us. “You both handled yourselves well. Sometimes the older people are not the wiser and I think you both did great.” He patted us in the back.

He took a seat where my mom had been. Elio and I sat on the couch. “What she say?” I asked. I felt nervous.

“Well, she’s so concerned about... how the family will be perceived,” my dad said. “But truly she means her. When I met her that didn’t surprise me or bother me. Many people here are very concerned about what others think. It wasn’t till you were becoming a teenager Oliver that I started noticing with her it’s a bit more. Well, I told her hey, if Elio goes to Thornton how can you look down on that?”

“Fuck, I hope I get in!” Elio said covering his face. My dad and I laughed.

“You will,” I said.

“Thing is, she likes you Elio. She sees how cultured you are and your musical talent and you speak three languages. She liked your parents a great deal. I said to her, listen, if we had a daughter you’d be over the moon so, why deny yourself that? Be happy and accept Elio. She worries of what others think and I told her same sex marriage is legal now and in the times we live it, it’s the most acceptable it’s been. I told her again, as long you two are happy she should be.”

“Thank you,” Elio said.

“Thanks dad,” I added.

“Hey! Let’s get dressed and go eat! I’m starving!”

We laughed and got off the couch and went to get ready.


End file.
